


На своем месте

by boyfriend_Steve



Category: Hurts (Band)
Genre: F/M, possible ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfriend_Steve/pseuds/boyfriend_Steve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Бойтесь своих желаний — они имеют свойство сбываться"<br/>Или по крайней мере, не жалуйтесь потом, что получили то, что хотели.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

## Часть 1

07:00 – хлопнуть ладонью по серой крышке будильника.  
07:10 – пять минут на быстрый душ.  
07.15 – чашка чая с терпким привкусом бергамота.  
07:17 – три ложки кукурузных хлопьев на стакан молока.  
07:35 – пара серых брюк, белая рубашка и конский хвост.  
07:45 – чукки со стертыми отверстиями для шнурков.  
07:48 – ключи с брелоком в форме серого, мать его, кролика.   
Так выглядело абсолютно каждое утро Лии Тодд. Каждое серое утро каждого серого дня в небольшой квартире на окраине Лондона под серым небом с серым дождем или остатками смешанного с грязью серого снега.  
Три минуты до метро, пять станций до пересадки на верхнюю ветку, эскалатор, светофор, стеклянные двери зеркальной высотки, пост охраны, лифт, пятнадцатый этаж, двадцать пять шагов прямо, поворот и десять направо, еще одни двери, стол – рабочее место помощника главного редактора крупного женского журнала.   
Три минуты на передышку, а после кофеварка, бумаги, гневный взгляд редактора, звонки, бумаги, кофеварка, бумаги, звонки, бумаги, бумаги, звонки, кофе. Метро, эскалатор, грязный снег или косой дождь, дом. Ничего не менялось на протяжении вот уже четырех лет.   
Лия как раз стягивала с плеч пальто, когда почувствовала запах дорогого парфюма и услышала стук полиуретановых набоек по плитке. Девушка глубоко вздохнула и приготовилась к еще одному дню.   
«Три, два, один», – отсчитала Лия, и широкие двери распахнулись, пропуская в офис довольно высокую, за счет пятнадцатисантиметровых шпилек, женщину с янтарными волосами и цепким взглядом – главного редактора и главную стерву по совместительству – Джейн Лэнгтон.  
Лия была уверена, что истинный рост начальницы не превышал и пяти футов, и она просто комплексовала, находясь рядом с помощницей ростом под шесть. И волосы. Если бы не дорогие средства салонов, в которые Лия добросовестно каждую неделю записывала начальницу, рыжие локоны не рассыпались бы так эффектно по ее плечам. А глаза? Разве могут быть у человека такие неестественно зеленые глаза? Конечно же, это линзы. Лия была уверена, хотя доказательств у нее не было. Как и доказательств того, что ее начальница на самом деле просто ведьма. Это объяснило бы все: и цвет глаз, и несносный характер, и то, что каждое утро и вечер она приходила на работу и уходила с ним.   
– Доброе утро, кофе и почту, – даже не делая паузы между словами, Джейн прошла мимо Лии, не сочтя нужным удостоить помощницу взглядом.   
А следом, сияя ослепительной улыбкой, вошел он – мечта всех девушек и парочки геев редакции, звезда каждого третьего номера – загорелый и белозубый, высокий и в меру подкачанный, зеленоглазый, с милой россыпью веснушек и русым ежиком волос, герой каждого сна Лии – Джейден Нэш.   
– Доброе утро, – мужчина, как всегда, игриво подмигнул Лии, на секунду задерживаясь возле ее стола. – Можно мне тоже кофе?  
– Конечно, мистер Нэш, – с готовностью ответила Лия, не сводя влюбленных глаз с него, и наощупь включая кофеварку.  
– Джейден, – напомнил мужчина, – мы же договаривались. Он еще раз подмигнул девушке и скрылся за дверью кабинета Лэнгтон.  
Лия еще несколько секунд завороженно смотрела на дверь, словно Джейден мог передумать, бросить свою стервозную подружку и примчаться к Лии с алой розой в зубах. Девушка тряхнула головой, понимая, что этим мечтам не суждено сбыться. Она бросила короткий взгляд на крохотную искусственную елку, стоящую на ее столе, получающую по шарику каждый день до Рождества – Санта ни за что не согласится связаться с этой рыжей фурией Джейн и забрать у нее Джейдена. Лия достала из стола красный пластмассовый шарик и прицепила его на елку – двадцать четвертый.   
Кофеварка коротко пискнула. Лия собрала, доставленные курьером, письма, составила на поднос чашки и поспешила в кабинет редактора.   
Как только дверь открылась, пропуская помощницу внутрь, мисс Лэнгтон соскочила с колен Джейдена и, суетливо поправив прическу, уселась за свой стол. Лия подчеркнуто профессионально не заметила повисшей в воздухе неловкости, расставляя чашки и протягивая почту. Она могла гордиться собой за это и, возможно, благодарить курсы «Эмоции под контролем» Барни Миллера.   
– Что-то еще? – как всегда спросила девушка, невольно избегая зрительного контакта с редактором.  
– Нет, – та небрежно махнула рукой, и наметанный глаз Лии тут же подметил сверкнувшее на безымянном пальце кольцо с внушительным камушком. – Сегодня у меня встреча с одной музыкальной группой, как их там? – Джейн пощелкала в воздухе пальцами, переводя глаза с Лии на Джейдена и обратно.   
– «Hurts», – подсказала Лия.   
– Именно. Подготовь все, – распорядилась Джейн.  
Лия послушно кивнула и покинула кабинет. Она с грохотом опустила поднос на кофейный столик и рухнула на свое место, включила компьютер и снова тоскливо посмотрела на елку в двадцати четырёх шариках. С гулким шумом запустилась операционная система, засияв заставкой из цветных огоньков и силуэтом парочки, бредущей среди них, взявшись за руки. Лия щелкнула по иконке интернет-браузера, размышляя про себя, что очередной Сочельник проведет в одиночестве, потому что с этой чертовой работой даже нет времени съездить к родителям.   
– Нормальные люди не работают по праздникам, – пробурчала она елке на своем столе. – Как будто у нее, – девушка бросила быстрый взгляд на дверь начальницы, – дел больше нет, как здесь торчать?  
Тут же, словно в ответ на ее вопрос, дверь открылась, и из кабинета вышел Джейден. Он больше не улыбался, и выглядел каким-то…уставшим. Накинув свое пальто, мужчина коротко кивнул Лии на прощание и покинул офис.   
Девушка пару секунд смотрела ему вслед, а потом перевела взгляд на овальное зеркало, висевшее аккурат напротив ее рабочего стола. Она понимала, что Джейден никогда не обратит на нее того самого внимания, о котором она так мечтает. Конечно, кому интересна серая мышь в сером костюме?   
Нет, конечно, у нее в гардеробе хватало вещей – основное преимущество работы помощником главного редактора одного из крупнейших журналов было в довольно приличной зарплате, которой вполне хватало на оплату счетов, аренду вполне приличной квартиры и прогулки по хорошим магазинам. Но только Лии никогда не хватало духу надеть что-то кроме своих излюбленных брюк и рубашек. Куин – едва ли не единственная подруга Лии – всегда таскала ее за собой по бутикам, буквально погребая ту под вешалками с платьями и блузками, силком запихивая в примерочные, а после заставляла купить все то, что по ее мнению было способно свести с ума не то, что мужчину, а самого «ангела небесного». Лия смотрела на свое отражение в коротком обтягивающем платье, открывающем, чего уж там, длинные красивые ноги, и была почти готова надеть его еще раз – вне дома. Но с утра она снова натягивала привычные брюки, завязывала хвост и шла на работу. А платье вместе с мечтами о большой любви так и оставалось лежать, похороненное под грудой пакетов с другими вещами.   
Другое дело Джейн Лэнгтон. Имея совсем не модельную внешность, та всегда выглядела лучше любой девицы, позирующей для новой обложки. Лия смутно понимала, что дело не в дорогих тряпках и прическе, а во внутренней уверенности начальницы. Казалось, надень на нее простую фланелевую пижаму с мишками и отправь проводить совещание, Джейн только бровью поведет и все тут же начнут сыпать комплиментами.   
Тихий кашель заставил Лию вынырнуть из омута своих размышлений. Девушка подняла глаза и наткнулась на строгий взгляд.   
– Мисс Лэнгтон? – Лия испуганно втянула голову в плечи.  
– Эти парни приедут через полчаса, – начальница бросила перед Лией журнал, с обложки которого смотрели двое молодых людей в серых (нет, серьезно?) деловых костюмах. – Ты готова?   
От холода в тоне редактора Лии захотелось спрятаться под собственный рабочий стол и не вылазить до весны.   
– Конечно, – с самым честным видом соврала девушка, понимая, что даже не представляет, кто эти парни. – Подготовить конференц-зал?  
– Нет, я проведу встречу у себя. И предупреди Стива.   
– О чем?  
Джейн с минуту смотрела на помощницу, словно решая убить ее прямо сейчас или подождать до Первой звезды.   
– О фотосессии, – наконец, ответила она спокойно. И только идиот бы поверил в это спокойствие.  
Лия идиоткой не была. Она подорвалась со своего места и пулей вылетела из офиса на поиски фотографа.   
– Мишель! – девушка затормозила посреди офиса, в котором восседали штатные журналисты, и перевела дыхание. – Где Стив?   
Мишель – светловолосая ведущая колонки «для тех, кому за» подняла на девушку удивленный взгляд.   
– Дома, – ответила она так, словно та спрашивала что-то очевидное.  
– Как дома? – ужаснулась Лия. – Почему?  
– Сегодня Сочельник, – напомнила Мишель, возвращаясь к своей работе – редактированию новой статьи. – Он вчера сдал все материалы и, как остальные счастливчики, свалил на выходные. Кажется, в Альпы.  
Лия нахмурилась и огляделась по сторонам – главный офис был почти пуст. Стучащих клавиатурой журналистов насчитывалось едва ли с десяток.   
– Твою мать, – девушка опустилась на соседнее с Мишель кресло и приложила ладонь ко лбу. – Почему он не предупредил?  
– Потому что он фрилансер и не должен был, – пожала плечами Мишель. – Это только вы с Лэнгтон работаете по всем выходным и праздникам. Как будто журнал развалится, если однажды под Рождество кто-то из нас придет к детям пораньше.  
Лия молча слушала рассуждения женщины, чувствуя, как все внутренности начинает сковывать липкий страх – Джейн убьет с особой жестокостью за то, что она не предупредила фотографа вчера. Сначала она ударит ее чем-то тяжелым, потом привяжет к стулу, а после заставит смотреть, как они с Джейденом будут заниматься этим самым – хуже пытки не придумаешь. А после она своими наманикюренными ногтями порвет ее на мелкие кусочки и скормит собакам. И родители так и не узнают ,что случилось с их малышкой Ли.   
Воображение девушки продолжало подбрасывать ей красочные картины ее будущего, и она не сразу поняла, что Мишель трясет ее за плечо.   
– Что? – рассеянно спросила Лия, прогоняя из мозга картину, на которой Лэнгтон душила ее своим поясом от пальто.  
– Ты в порядке? – Мишель обеспокоенно смотрела на девушку.   
– Ага, – медленно кивнула Лия. – Пока что. Но ненадолго – Лэнгтон меня убьет. У нее сейчас встреча с какой-то группой и ей нужен фотограф… А Мэган? Или Тедд?  
Мишель покачала головой, напомнив про государственный выходной, и сочувственно похлопала Лию по плечу.   
– Хорошо быть главной, – фыркнула Мишель. – Раздавай указы, да критикуй работу, – она снова посмотрела на свой монитор.   
– Ага, – тихо отозвалась Лия, поднимаясь. – Ладно, пожелай мне удачи.   
Девушка медленно побрела в свой отдел, даже не заметив брошенное ей вслед «счастливого Рождества» от Мишель. Лия уже морально настроилась на увольнение без выходного пособия, когда, коротко постучав, толкнула дверь главного редактора.   
– Мисс Лэнгтон, можно?  
Джейн махнула рукой, не отрывая взгляда от каких-то бумаг, на которых черной ручкой делала пометки. Лия, чувствуя себя нашкодившим щенком, который сейчас познакомится с веником, прошла в кабинет и села в кожаное кресло.   
– Господи, – Джейн отложила ручку и потерла лицо рукой, – кто только учил их грамматике? Кто вообще говорит «глубокие слова»? – Лэнгтон подняла глаза на помощницу.   
Лия хотела сказать, что слова могу быть глубокими. Конечно, слова это не река или бассейн, но тем не менее. Возможно, это не совсем грамматически верно и лучше употребить «глубокий смысл», но так же совсем не обязательно быть такой стервой и отправлять статью обратно автору, у которого, между прочим, трое детей и он имеет право уйти в Сочельник пораньше.   
– Где Стив? – Джейн сцепила руки в замок и выжидающе посмотрела на помощницу.  
– Его нет, – тихо ответила Лия и даже зажмурилась, ожидая, что сейчас на нее обрушится ураган.  
– То есть, как нет? – медленно спросила Джейн.   
Лия открыла глаза – Лэнгтон сидела в прежней позе, только левая бровь немного приподнялась.   
– Он фрилансер… – начала было помощница, но осеклась, глядя как Джейн встала со своего кресла и медленно обошла стол.  
– И? – редактор присела на столешницу напротив девушки и скрестила руки на груди.   
– И он улетел в Альпы, – Лии вдруг резко захотелось стать меньше ростом, а еще лучше оказаться в Альпах вместе со Стивом.  
– Скажи мне, Лия, – Джейн вдруг подалась вперед, опустив обе руки на подлокотники кресла, в котором сидела помощница. – Мы ведь обсуждали вчера с тобой мое расписание на этот день?  
Лия вжалась спиной в кожаную обивку кресла и кивнула.   
– Тогда какого черта, – Джейн говорила тихо и вкрадчиво, но сердце Лии все равно отбивало чечетку по грудной клетке, – ты не позаботилась о том, чтобы для сегодняшней встречи все было готово? По-твоему, я должна сама обо всем заботиться?   
Лия, все еще оцепеневшая от страха, едва заметно качнула головой. Хотя какая-то часть ее «Я» (та самая, которая обычно просыпалась после второго бокала мартини) рвалась наружу с гневной тирадой, что это было бы просто потрясающе, потому что они тут всей редакцией на ушах стоят перед выходом каждого номера, а задавать дурацкие вопросы или перечеркивать хорошие статьи любой дурак сможет.   
– Твое счастье, – Джейн резко выпрямилась, – что у нас нет времени и это твой первый прокол за четыре года. Иначе ты бы вылетела отсюда с такими рекомендациями, что тебя ни в одну занюханную малотиражку не взяли.   
Еще не унявшаяся часть дерзкого «Я» в голове Лии презрительно скривилась и показала Джейн неприличный жест, в то время как сама помощница виновато опустила глаза в пол и промолчала.  
– Значит, – Джейн прошла к высокому шкафу, заставленному книгами, папками с документами и специальными изданиями журналов, и открыла дверцу, за которой прятался железный сейф.   
Брови Лии поползли вверх – она не догадывалась о тайных местах в этом кабинете.   
– Ты, – Лэнгтон набрала комбинацию и потянула ручку сейчас на себя, – будешь исполнять обязанности Стива, – она достала из сейфа новенький, еще упакованный фотоаппарат. – Пользоваться умеешь?   
– Конечно, – не без доли гордости ответила Лия, принимая аппарат в руки.   
Откуда ведь этой крашеной стерве знать, что ее фотографии в инстаграме пользуются популярностью. Возможно, не такой большой, как Лии хотелось бы, но пятьсот подписчиков – это все-таки цифра.   
– Только аккуратно, – предупредила Джейн. – Это должно было быть подарком. Так что, если ты что-то сломаешь…  
– Не сломаю, – пообещала Лия, приняв информацию о «подарке» к размышлению.   
И кому это мисс Лэнгтон делала такие дорогие подарки? Неужели Джейден увлекается фотографией? Может ли он быть еще идеальнее?  
Вдруг в кармане Лии зазвонил офисный телефон, который девушка всюду носила с собой.   
– Мисс Лэнгтон, – Лия прикрыла динамик ладонью. – Группа прибыла. Вы встретите их лично или…  
– Нет, пусть Эмма проводит их сама.   
Лии показалось, что на секунду в глазах Лэнгтон мелькнула неуверенность, но та быстро взяла себя в руки.   
– Лия! – строго позвала она.   
Девушка недоуменно посмотрела на начальницу.  
– В приемную, Лия!  
Лия тут же выскочила из кабинета, крепко прижимая к груди фотоаппарат. Она быстро, но аккуратно распаковала аппарат, бросив коробку на стол. Та приземлилась прямо на журнал, с которого смотрели…  
– Кхм.  
Лия обернулась. В приемной стояли двое мужчин, а из-за их спин выглядывала миниатюрная брюнетка – Эмми Олсен.  
– Мистер Андерсон и мистер Хатчкрафт, – представила Эмми.  
Лия пару секунд рассматривала заявленных гостей. Обоим было за двадцать пять, высокие, подтянутые и, к небольшому удивлению девушки, выглядевшие так, словно только что телепортировались из восьмидесятых.   
– Очень рады видеть, – опомнилась Лия. Спрятав на спину фотоаппарат, она протянула руку. – Лия Тодд – личный помощник мисс Лэнгтон.  
– Адам Андерсон, – первым ответил мужчина с выбритыми висками и пронзительно голубыми глазами.   
– Очень приятно, – Лия профессионально–вежливо улыбнулась, пожимая теплую ладонь мужчины.   
Девушка повернулась ко второму музыканту, с готовностью протягивая руку, и наткнулась на пристальный взгляд темно-карих глаз. На секунду у Лии возникло интуитивное, чисто женское желание проверить все ли у нее в порядке с прической или одеждой.   
– Теодор Хатчкрафт, – наконец, сказал мужчина и, стянув с руки кожаную перчатку, галантно поцеловал протянутую ему руку.   
Лия мгновенно зарделась и чуть ли не выдернула руку из его холодной ладони. Немного по-девчачьи полные губы Хатчкрафта дернула усмешка. Лия прочистила горло и отступила немного назад.  
– Мисс Лэнгтон ждет вас.  
– А можно... – вдруг подала голос Эмми. Лия даже не заметила, что та так и продолжала стоять в проходе за мужчинами. – Можно фото? – робко спросила Олсен.  
Музыканты переглянулись и добродушно улыбнулись Эмми.   
– Конечно, – ответил Адам. – У вас есть…?  
– Ага, – Эмми вытащила из кармана телефон и всучила его Лии. – Спасибо, – она с обожанием посмотрела на обоих мужчин.   
– Так, – Лия навела камеру на довольную Эмми и обнимающих ее мужчин и щелкнула кнопкой. – Готово.   
Она вернула девушке ее телефон, шепнув, что та ведет себе непрофессионально. Но ничто не могло омрачить счастья Эмми Олсен.   
– Извините, – попросила Лия, когда Эмми, наконец, покинула офис.  
– Ничего, это нормально, – ответил Адам.  
– Тогда. Прошу за мной, – девушка коротко постучала и толкнула дверь в кабинет главного редактора. – Мисс Лэнгтон?  
Джейн поднялась со своего места и вышла навстречу мужчинам.  
– Мистер Андерсон, мистер Хатчкрафт, – она поочередно пожала руки мужчинам. – Меня зовут Джейн Лэнгтон. Но я противник официоза, так что, пожалуйста, просто Джейн, – редактор ослепительно улыбнулась. – Лия? – она бросила многозначный взгляд на помощницу.  
– Оу, – спохватилась та. – Чаю или кофе? Воды?  
– Шотландский виски был бы в самый раз, – отозвался Хатчкрафт, усаживаясь на кожаный диван. – Но я так полагаю, – он говорил, глядя на Джейн, – у вас его нет.   
– К сожалению, – развела руками та. – Но Лия варит прекрасный кофе.   
– Тогда я не против, – кивнул мужчина.   
Адам попросил зеленый чай. Лия вышла из кабинета, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь. Журнал, с обложки которого смотрели музыканты, так и лежал на столе девушки. Лия взяла его в руки, вместе с гладким глянцем чувствуя в пальцах странное покалывание. Она посмотрела на Хатчкрафта, снова чувствуя тот пристальный, оценивающий взгляд. И от этого стало немного не по себе. Лия отложила журнал и взялась за приготовление кофе.  
Когда она вернулась в кабинет с напитками, Адам рассказывал Джейн, как он играл на банджо для Королевы. Лэнгтон слушала внимательно, изредка делая какие-то пометки в своем блокноте. Лия расставила чашки и присела на соседнее кресло, готовая исполнить любое поручение начальницы.   
– Тео, – обратилась Джейн к солисту, когда Андерсон закончил свой рассказ.   
Лия про себя удивилась скорости, с которой Джейн перешагнула все рамки официальности в обращении.   
– Твое первое знакомство с музыкой, каким оно было? – Джейн закинула ногу на ногу и подалась чуть вперед, всем своим видом показывая, что готова внимать.   
Лия заметила, как взгляд обоих музыкантов скользнул по открывшемуся чуть больше, чем того требовали приличия, декольте Джейн и недовольно фыркнула. Все трое разом повернулись к ней. Лия неловко кашлянула, утыкаясь взглядом в свои записи.   
– Мое первое музыкальное воспоминание… – начал Тео, – Не помню, сколько мне было, но я был очень-очень маленьким. Мой папа разучивал со мной слова к песне «Rapper’s Delight» рэп-группы The Sugarhill Gang. Он усадил меня и заставил меня писать их. Поскольку я левша, я писал в обратном направлении, и он не мог понять, что я написал.   
В отличие от своего друга, Тео говорил медленно, растягивая каждое слово. Краем глаза Лия заметила, что на улице снова начал падать снег. Снежинки медленно кружили, снова вторя словам музыканта, и девушка вдруг потерялась во времени и пространстве, завороженно глядя в окно под аккомпанемент чужого голоса. Если бы его можно было представить во что-то материальное, Лия бы решила, что голос Тео был похож на снег – мягкий и бархатный, но с острыми нотками хрипотцы, как острые края снежинок.  
Очнулась девушка лишь когда Джейн в третий раз позвала ее по имени.   
– А? – Лия подскочила на месте, испуганно глядя на Лэнгтон.   
– Сделаем пару фото, – еле удерживая маску небрежной расслабленности, повторила Джейн.   
И Лия поняла, если сейчас она снова облажается, ее карьера окончится еще на первой ступени без шанса на дальнейший подъем.   
– Да, – кивнула Лия, всем своим видом стараясь показать, что она давно готова.   
– Наш фотограф сегодня не почтит нас присутствием. Праздники, сами понимаете, – в голосе Джейн мелькнули извиняющиеся нотки. – Но Лия уверила меня, что она умеет обращаться с этой техникой.  
Музыканты согласно кивнули. Пока Лия разбиралась с фотоаппаратом, Джейн продолжала еще о чем-то говорить, но только уже с Тео. Наконец, совладав с аппаратом, Лия попросила мужчин минуточку внимания и терпения. Непонятно откуда взявшееся волнение мешало Лии сосредоточиться. Она то просила музыкантов встать, то снова сесть, то улыбнуться, то быть серьезными.  
– Лия, – прошипела Джейн у самого уха помощницы. – Я лишу тебя премии. Заканчивай.   
– Вот и все, – Лия в последний раз щелкуна кнопкой затвора и улыбнулась. – Спасибо.   
Джейн в очередной раз поблагодарила музыкантов за то, что они нашли для нее время, и вызвалась сама их проводить. В приемной мужчины задержались, чтобы оставить памятный автограф журналу и Джейн лично. Лия хотела было попросить для себя тоже, но, словив грозный взгляд начальницы, благоразумно промолчала. А еще она хотела общее фото, как у Эмми…  
Напоследок Адам поблагодарил ее за вкусный чай и пожал руку, приглашая на концерты. А Тео только бросил еще один многозначительный, но непонятный взгляд и скрылся за дверями следом за Джейн. С тяжелым вздохом Лия опустилась на свое кресло и пару минут просто сидела, глядя в никуда. Внутри крутилось, собиралось, как снежный ком, чувство вмиг накрывшей пустоты. Не до конца отдавая себе отчет в своих действиях, Лия набрала в строке поиска «hurts» и нажала ввод. Через пару мгновений пустоту офиса заполнили звуки музыки и бархатно-острого голоса. Лия откинулась в кресле и закрыла глаза.   
– По-твоему за это я плачу тебе деньги? – раздался недовольный голос главного редактора.  
Лия испуганно подскочила на месте, неловко сбив локтем искусственную елку, судорожно пытаясь выключить музыку. И как назло окно, в котором шло воспроизведение, нашлось только с третьей попытки.  
– Извините, – Лия вытянулась по струнке, виновато глядя на Джейн.   
– Да что с тобой сегодня? – та смотрела на Лию так, словно видит впервые.   
Если бы Лия знала, она бы с охотой поделилась. Но рассказать было нечего. Что сегодня был дурацкий день, Лия поняла с самого начала, но аргументов, чтобы это доказать у нее не было. Поэтому лучшим выходом было молчание.  
– Ладно, – решила Джейн. – Отнеси снимки Джиму и верни мой фотоаппарат в целостности. А потом позвони вот по этому номеру, – она положила перед Лией желтый листок с цифрами, – и достань мне два пригласительных.   
Джейн открыла дверь своего кабинета, но внезапно передумала и вернулась.  
– Четыре пригласительных. И забронируй на мое имя четыре билета на следующие выходные во Францию. И поищи горнолыжный курорт, но чтобы недалеко от Диснейленда.   
С этими словами Джейн скрылась в своем кабинете, оставив Лию в совершенной растерянности.   
– Диснейленд? – девушка подняла с пола искусственную елку с двадцатью четырьмя шариками и поставила прямо на журнал, с которого продолжал загадочно смотреть мистер Хатчкрафт.   
Остаток дня прошел тихо. Лэнгтон всего пару раз обратилась к помощнице, чтобы передать готовый по группе «Hurts» материал в печать и уточнить, выполнила ли помощница все ее поручения. Вечером, как всегда, за пять минут до конца рабочего времени в офис заглянул Джейден.  
– И снова здравствуй, – он широко улыбнулся Лие. – Рабочий день окончен, пора домой пить праздничный пунш и ждать Санту.   
Лия усмехнулась, чувствуя, как под пристальным взглядом Джейдена начинают розоветь щеки.   
– Кстати, – мужчина достал из кармана пальто узкую продолговатую коробочку, завернутую в синюю подарочную бумагу и перетянутую золотой лентой. – С Рождеством.   
Лия ошарашенно смотрела на подарок, не веря своим глаза.  
– Это…мне?  
– Лучшему помощнику главного редактора, – Джейден еще раз улыбнулся и, подпихнув коробочку Лие, скрылся за дверью кабинета Джейн.   
Девушка осторожно взяла в руки подарок, словно это была самая ценная вещь в ее жизни. Хотя, по большому счету, именно так она и считала. Джейден. Сделал. Ей. Подарок. Лия как завороженная смотрела, как по блестящей бумаге играет свет. Вдруг дверь кабинета открылась, и оттуда под громкий смех показались Джейден и Джейн. Точнее, Джейден вынес на руках свою пассию. Лэнгтон шутливо шипела на мужчину о том, что он подрывает ее авторитет, но попыток к бегству не предпринимала.   
– Лия, – Джейден вместе со своей ношей развернулся к помощнице. – Счастливого Рождества!   
– Хороших выходных, Лия, – подхватила Джейн. – И забери себе два пригласительных на завтрашний вечер – это тебе подарок.   
– Всё? – спросил Джейден у нее.  
– Всё, – кивнула Джейн.   
– Тогда вперед! – Джейден развернулся и они с Джейн покинули офис.  
Лия перевела взгляд на блестящую коробочку в своих руках, а спустя пару секунд открыла ящик стола и забросила подарок туда. На глаза девушке попался красный елочный шарик.   
– Хотя бы один день побыть на ее месте, – грустно протянула девушка, цепляя шар на елку, из-под которой все еще продолжал загадочно смотреть мистер Хатчкрафт.


	2. Chapter 2

## Часть 2

Лие снилось, что она стоит посреди толкающейся толпы перед высокой сценой. Вокруг было темно, только одинокий луч прожектора светил в самый центр сцены, выхватывая из мрака микрофонную стойку. Внезапно шум толпы стих и все словно замерли. Дрогнули клавиши рояля, и люди вокруг Лии исчезли. Девушка оказалась одна в темноте, пытаясь разглядеть человека, уверенно приближающегося к микрофону. Музыка нарастала. Ударили барабаны, зазвенели бубны и завыли скрипки: все смешалось в жуткую какофонию, а человек на сцене все шел и шел вперед, никак не в силах достичь заветной полоски света. Лия закрыла уши руками, боясь оглохнуть, и шагнула вперед. Вдруг какой-то новый, незнакомый звук ворвался в ее сознание. Все начал поглощать мрак. Лия стояла, испуганно глядя по сторонам. Внезапно кто-то потянул ее за талию. Девушка обернулась, но никого не увидела, а непонятный звук становился все громче, выше и настойчивее.   
– Черт, – Лия ударила ладонью по будильнику и уронила голову на подушку.   
– Ммм… – раздалось рядом.  
Девушка широко распахнула глаза, остатки сна слетели мгновенно.   
– Может, ты сегодня никуда не пойдешь? – прозвучал за спиной девушки смутно знакомый мужской голос.  
Лия, затаив дыхание, скосила глаза вниз – поверх одеяла на ее талии лежала мужская рука. Лия собрала всю силу воли, чтобы не заорать на всю квартиру.   
– Давай сегодня проспим до обеда. Хоть раз в жизни, – между тем продолжал кто-то за ее спиной, теснее прижимая девушку к себе.   
Лия лежала, лихорадочно соображая, что она делала вчера вечером такого, что с утра проснулась в постели с незнакомым мужчиной. Девушка глубоко вздохнула, стараясь успокоиться. В нос ударил незнакомый запах. Лия нахмурилась. Порошок? Она прижалась лицом к подушке и втянула в себя воздух. Она определенно была не у себя дома. Девушка снова открыла глаза и осмотрелась, насколько позволял угол обзора. Резная тумбочка со светильником в форме шара – не ее. Будильник, длинный и белый – не ее. Обои с витиеватыми зигзагами черных рисунков – не ее.   
– Что за черт? – прошептала девушка, осторожно поворачивая голову, чтобы увидеть, наконец, кто так собственнически прижимал ее к себе. – Джейден!?  
– Господи, Джей, – мужчина резко распахнул глаза. – Ты с ума сошла? Дети же спят!  
– Извини, – испуганно прошептала девушка. – Я просто…я…я..., – взгляд Лии заметался по комнате, пока мысль пробиралась сквозь глубины ее серого вещества. – Дети? Джей?   
– Что? – недовольно отозвался Джейден.   
– Я – Джей? Джейн Лэнгтон?   
Джейден снова открыл глаза, поднялся на локте и уставился на Лию. Она столько раз представляла его, столько моментов переживала с ним в своем воображении, но даже не могла и подумать, каким он может быть милым после сна – щурящим свои кошачьи глаза из-под густых ресниц, с взлохмаченным ежиком волос и отпечатком подушки на щеке.   
– Если это какая-то рождественская шутка, Джей, – голос мужчины был хриплым, и Лия на миг потерялась в своих ощущениях, – то она несмешная. А теперь, если ты не против, я еще немного посплю.  
– Ладно, – кивнула Лия.   
Джейден снова опустился на подушку и натянул одеяло до подбородка. Лия тихонько выбралась из кровати и зашагала к дверям.  
– Даже несмотря на это, – вдруг подал голос Джейден, – я люблю тебя. С Рождеством, – окончание последнего слова можно было только додумать, потому что Джейден уже уснул.   
Сердце Лии пропустило удар. Она аккуратно открыла дверь спальни и выскользнула наружу. Оказавшись по ту сторону, девушка прижалась спиной к двери и только здесь смогла нормально вздохнуть. Лия вытянула вперед руку и со всей силы ущипнула себя. Подождав пару секунд, девушка открыла глаза – ничего не изменилось – перед ней все еще висела незнакомая картина, вероятно, какого-то абстракциониста.   
– Это сумасшествие какое-то, – решила девушка.   
Она медленно прошла по узкому длинному коридору, зябко поведя плечами – не стоило выходить в одной шелковой ночнушке. Рядом с дверью спальни, всего в паре шагов, обнаружилась ванная. Лия решительно толкнула дверь и щелкнула выключателем. Вопреки ожиданиям, ее взору открылась обычная комната с большой ванной и душевой. Никаких огромных джакузи или, вовсе, сауны. Лия боязливо двинулась в сторону зеркала, которое висело слева от нее над двумя раковинами. Девушка сделала шаг, второй и, наконец, заглянула в зеркало. Из отражения на нее смотрела бледная и взъерошенная Лия Тодд.   
– Что за черт? – снова спросила девушка, разглядывая себя. – Это же я. Я это я. Лия. Лия Тодд – помощница главного редактора Джейн Лэнгтон. Почему тогда я в доме Джейн Лэнгтон? Почему ее парень называет меня ее именем? Почему…  
Догадка осенила девушку внезапно. В голове вспыхнули вчерашние мечты хотя бы на день оказаться Джейн.  
– Я, – Лия осторожно, словно боясь порезаться, коснулась своего отражения, – Джейн Лэнгтон? Я – Джейн Лэнгтон. Твою мать, я – Джейн Лэнгтон!   
Ополоснув лицо холодной водой, Лия решила, что глупо прятаться от реальности в чужой ванной и отправилась на разведку. Через пару метров от ванной обнаружилась широкая лестница, ведущая на первый этаж, в другом конце коридора Лия заметила еще комнаты, но проверять, что там, не стала. Девушка спустилась вниз и оказалась в просторной гостиной, посреди которой стояла огромная елка, странно контрастирующая с мебелью в стиле «hi–tech».   
– Камин? – Лия присела рядом с печью. – У меня есть камин. Господи, – девушка запустила руку в волосы, – это какое-то безумие.   
Она провела ладонью по лицу и глубоко вздохнула. На глаза попались фотографии, расставленные на каминной полке. Лия взяла в руки одну из них. Со снимка на нее, улыбаясь, смотрела она сама в обнимку с двумя малышами лет четырех, похожими как две капли воды.  
– У них близнецы? Охренеть! – девушка взяла в руки другую фотографию – она в простом белом платье обнимала за шею Джейдена, выглядевшего моложе, чем его привыкла видеть Лия.   
Девушка осторожно перевернула фотографию и открыла рамку с обратной стороны: «Мистер и миссис Нэш, 2002 г.».  
– Если Джейн сейчас тридцать, то получается, они поженились, когда ей было восемнадцать лет? – Лия снова посмотрела на фото. – Черт.   
Внезапно наверху раздался какой-то шум. Лия поспешно поставила фото на место и приготовилась отражать атаки инопланетян, чужих и прочих пришельцев. Но вместо этого вниз по лестнице спустился другой монстр – огромный черный доберман замер на последней ступеньке и оскалил на Лию огромные клыки.   
– Твою мать, – кажется, это стало ее любимым словосочетанием.  
– Рождество! Рождество! – раздался звонкий детский голос, а за ним послышался топот ножек по ступенькам. – Рождество! Рождество!   
Лия засуетилась, не зная, куда спрятаться.   
– Рождество! – с последней ступеньки синхронно спрыгнули два мальчика и замерли, уставившись на Лию.  
– Эм… С Рождеством! – Лия хлопнула в ладоши. – Налетай на подарки!   
Малыши, переглянувшись, вдруг бросились к ней и крепко прижались с двух сторон.  
– С Рождеством, мамочка! – сказал один.  
– Счастливого Рождества, мамочка! – завторил второй.   
Лия несмело коснулась их волос.   
– Ты сегодня никуда не уйдешь? – один из мальчиков поднял на нее ярко-зеленые (значит, все-таки не линзы) глаза.   
– Что? Нет, – Лия присела рядом с детьми. – Конечно, нет. Сегодня же Рождество, – она потрепала малышей по волосам и снова оказалась в крепком капкане рук.   
– Я люблю тебя, мамочка.  
– И я люблю тебя, мамочка.  
Лия закусила губу, чувствуя, как в уголках глаз собираются слезы.   
– Мамочка тоже любит вас, – прошептала Лия, поочередно целуя мальчиков в лохматые русые макушки. – А теперь, – Лия посмотрела на мальчишек, – время посмотреть, что нам принес Санта.  
Дети радостно закричали и бросились к огромной горе подарков. Лия поднялась и недоверчиво покосилась на добермана. Собака, вероятно решив, что большой угрозы Лия не представляет, улеглась под лестницей, сложив длинную морду на передние лапы.   
– Надеюсь, в этом доме найдется что выпить? – Лия нерешительно сделал шаг вперед.   
Доберман, навострив уши, следил за каждым ее движением. Как только девушка подошла к нему совсем близко, собака зарычала и подняла голову, но больше никаких действий в ее сторону не предприняла.   
– А ты мне не доверяешь? – хмыкнула Лия. – А, может, ты и настоящую Джейн недолюбливаешь, а, – девушка прочитала кличку, выведенную на медальоне, болтавшемся на ошейнике, – Порши?   
Собака вдруг поднялась и резво бросилась прочь из гостиной.   
– Эй, – Лия прошла следом за ней. – В чем дело, песик?  
Порши обнаружилась в кухне возле двери, ведущей на задний двор. Она жалобно посмотрела на Лию и поскребла коричневой лапой по дереву.   
– Тебя нужно выпустить, – поняла Лия и открыла дверь, – ну беги, девочка.   
Собака тут же выскочила на улицу. Лия приоткрыла дверь чуть шире, разглядывая задний двор. Хотя, судя по количеству растущих там деревьев, это было больше похоже на сад. Вдалеке – у забора – стояли широкие качели, слева от дома виднелся гараж с садовым инвентарем. Лия хмыкнула, кто бы мог подумать, что Джейден Нэш – модель и чуть ли не секс-символ всего лондонского фешн-сообщества – подстригает траву на заднем дворике своего дома, пока рядом бегает поджарый доберман, а двое его сыновей-близнецов качаются на качелях.   
Лия дождалась, пока Порши набегается по насыпавшему за ночь снегу и вернется в дом, и закрыла дверь.   
– Я сплю, – решила Лия, рассматривая более чем реальную кухню Нэш-Лэнгтон. – Мне просто снится дурной, чертовски реалистичный сон.   
Девушка остановилась, оперевшись ладонями о кухонную тумбу.  
– Этого просто не может быть. У Лэнгтон не может быть двоих детей, собаки, заднего дворика и гребаного холодильника с прилепленными магнитами детскими рисунками. И я не могу быть чертовой Джейн Лэнгтон.  
Мозг Лии внезапно поразило понимание: если она здесь – на месте Джейн, то та, скорее всего, у нее дома. В обнимку с идейкой, которую Лия вчера купила по пути домой. И, возможно, она тоже в легком шоке от произошедшего.   
– О, восемь утра, а ты еще дома? – в кухню в растянутых спортивных штанах и помятой ото сна футболке вошел Джейден.  
– А где я должна быть? – растерялась Лия.  
– Ну, не знаю, – Джейден подошел к ней вплотную, обдавая запахом мятной зубной пасты. – На работе как обычно, – широкие ладони мужчины опустились на бедра Лии, а мягкие губы заскользили по шее девушки вдоль яремной вены к линии подбородка вверх – к губам.   
– Сегодня же Рождество, – Лия понимала, что поступает неправильно, но ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она должна была узнать, какие они – губы Джейдена, о которых она мечтала каждый день. Поэтому запихнув свой здравый смысл куда подальше, она позволила мужчине утянуть себя в долгий тягучий поцелуй. Если это был сон, то это был лучший сон Лии Тодд.   
– Тогда с Рождеством, – Нэш на секунду отстранился, чтобы сказать это и снова вернулся к губам девушки.   
Лия под натиском мужчины отступила назад, натыкаясь на кухонную тумбу. Руки Джейдена скользили по ее телу, казалось, они были везде, и в какой-то момент Лие стало совершенно все равно, спит она или нет, сошла с ума или умерла – главное, чтобы Джейден не останавливался. Словно прочитав ее мысли, мужчина отстранился, тяжело дыша и глядя потемневшими от желания глазами.  
– Дети, – он прижался лбом ко лбу девушки, – дети могу войти.  
Лия кивнула, продолжая покрывать шею Джейдена поцелуями.   
– Боже, – выдохнул Нэш, – Люблю тебя, Джей…  
Лию словно ведром холодной воды окатили. Она резко отстранилась.   
– Что такое? – Джейден обеспокоенно коснулся щеки девушки, заглядывая в глаза. – Джейн?   
Лия открыла рот, не зная, что ответить. Но помощь пришла, откуда не ждали – в кухню, радостно толкаясь и повизгивая, вбежали мальчишки.   
– Па! Ма! – кричали они наперебой. – Смотрите, что Санта нам подарил!  
– А ну-ка, – Джейден подхватил одного из ребят на руки, – что тут у нас, Алекс? О, настоящий Бэтмобиль! Потрясающе! А у тебя что, Сандер? – мужчина присел рядом со вторым сыном, разглядывая игрушку в его руках.   
Лия смотрела на все это и чувствовала себя лишней. Она не была частью их семьи, не была частью их праздника. Этому сну пора было закачиваться, пока она не начала себя ненавидеть.   
– Мам! – Сандер залез на барный табурет и разложил по столешнице рисунки, – смотри, что мы нарисовали.   
Он ткнул маленьким пальчиков на четверых разноцветных человечков на листе бумаги.  
– Это мама, это папа, это Алекс, это я и Порши.   
– Ну-ка, – Джейден взял в руку рисунок сына. – Но ведь у нашей мамы не рыжие волосы, – покачал головой он.  
Сандер только беспечно пожал плечами.  
– А знаешь, – Джейден поднес рисунок к лицу Лии, словно сравнивая, – может, тебе перекраситься. Мне всегда нравились рыженькие, – он подмигнул девушке.   
Лия не ответила. Она стояла, опустив руки, чувствуя себя совершенно потерянной. Все должно было быть не так. Точнее, этого всего вообще не должно было быть.  
– Эй, – теплая ладонь опустилась на плечо девушки. – Джейн, в чем дело? – Джейден оказался совсем близко.  
– Я люблю тебя, – вдруг сказала Лия.   
Ей всегда казалось, что она не сможет вот так, прямо глядя в глаза мужчине из своей мечты взять и сказать это. Но все оказалось так просто, и Лия с ужасом поняла, что это лишь слова – это не ее чувства. Джейден оказался именно таким, каким она всегда его себе представляла – красивым, сильным, заботливым и любящим, но он был чужим. Бесконечно влюбленным в свою жену – невыносимую, стервозную и наглую Джейн Лэнгтон. Ему следовало остаться только во снах Лии и никогда не приходить в ее жизнь, потому что Лия была влюблена в свою мечту гораздо больше, чем в реального человека.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, – Джейден стер со щеки девушки мокрую дорожку. – Мы любим тебя, правда, парни?   
– Да! – Алекс и Сандер подбежали к ним, готовые в любой момент наброситься со спасительными объятиями.   
– Видишь? – Джейден с мягкой улыбкой потрепал одного из мальчишек по волосам – Лия поняла, что не различает, кто из них кто – и это стало последней каплей.   
– Мне нужно по делам, я скоро вернусь, – с этими словами девушка выскочила из кухни под недоуменный взгляд Джейдена и детей.  
Лия буквально взлетела на второй этаж. Это все не могло быть правдой, это не могло происходить с ней. Этого просто не могло быть. Люди не просыпаются по утрам в жизни другого человека, с другим именем и другим миром. Этого не могло быть, но это было. Прямо сейчас это происходило с Лией Тодд – помощницей главного редактора женского журнала.   
Девушка вбежала в спальню и бросилась к шкафу. Ей нужно было со всем разобраться, пока еще не стало слишком поздно. Или пока она окончательно не свихнулась. Лия замерла посреди комнаты – а что, если она, и правда, свихнулась? Может, она всю жизнь была Джейн Лэнгтон, жила и не знала, что ее больной мозг постепенно взращивал в ее подсознании Альтер-эго, и вот теперь оно вырвалось на свободу. Кажется, что-то подобное было у Паланика в «Бойцовском клубе». Выяснить, была ли Лия Тодд реальной, был только один способ. Лия толкнула двери гардеробной и замерла.  
– А, может, быть Джейн Лэнгтон не так уж и плохо? – глядя на ряды вешалок, Лия одобрительно покивала.   
Но сейчас было не время для модных дефиле. Девушка схватила первые попавшиеся джинсы и свитер, даже не задумываясь, что они могут быть ей малы.  
– Не хочешь объяснить, что происходит? – в дверях спальни стоял Джейден.  
– Не сейчас, – покачала головой Лия. – Ты не мог бы выйти, мне нужно переодеться.   
– Что? Джей, я твой муж и у нас двое детей, – напомнил мужчина. – В чем дело, Джейн? – он словил девушку за руку, когда та проходила мимо к комоду в надежде найти белье. – Ты напугала детей.   
– Все хорошо, – строя как можно более честные глаза, ответила Лия. – Честно. Просто я внезапно вспомнила про одно важное дело. Отпусти, пожалуйста.   
– Я не узнаю тебя, – Джейден покорно разжал пальцы.   
– Поверь, со мной та же фигня, – призналась Лия. – И мне это тоже не нравится.   
– Куда ты собираешься? – вопреки ожиданиям девушки, Джей и не думал покидать комнату.   
Наплевав на все, Лия стянула шелковую сорочку и стала одеваться.   
– К Лие, – честно ответила девушка.   
– К Лие Тодд? – удивился Джейден. – К своей помощнице? Зачем?   
Лия на секунду замерла: значит, она не сумасшедшая. Ну, или, по крайней мере, раздвоения личности у нее точно не было.   
– Мне нужно обсудить с ней один вопрос, это по работе, – отмахнулась девушка, натягивая свитер, который, как ни странно, оказался ей впору.   
– Ты вернешься к обеду? Лорен приедет.  
– Лорен? – не поняла Лия.  
– Лорен, – повторил Джейден, – моя дочь.   
Лия охнула.  
– Наша дочь? – неуверенно предположила она.  
– Я, конечно, рад, что вы с ней в таких тесных отношениях, но…  
– Я успею к обеду, – Лия проскочила мимо Джейдена в коридор. – Подумать только, у него есть дочь, – пробурчала она себе под нос.   
Девушка быстро спустилась по лестнице, надела пальто Джейн и подхватила ключи, надеясь, что они подойдут к машине. Спрашивать у Джейдена ей не хотелось.  
– Куда ты? – раздался рядом детский голос.  
– Я? – Лия покрутила в руках ключи. – За тортом. За большим и вкусным тортом.  
Глаза мальчика загорелись.  
– А можно с тобой?   
Лия присела рядом с ребенком.  
– Нет, малыш, – она потрепала его по волосам. – Вы с папой побудете дома. Посмотрите телевизор, поиграйте, чем еще там дети занимаются? Я скоро вернусь, идет?   
– Идет, – с тяжелым вздохом согласился мальчик.   
– Все. Будь хорошим мальчиком, Алекс, – Лия чмокнула его в макушку.  
– Я – Сандер, – недовольно пробурчал мальчик и поплелся обратно в гостиную.   
Лия бросила взгляд на Джейдена, прислонившегося к дверному косяку гостиной, и толкнула дверь.   
С ключами Лия не ошиблась и уже через пару минут выруливала с подъездной дорожки на широкую улицу. Своим главным преимуществом девушка всегда считала отменное умение ориентироваться в многочисленных районах Лондона, хотя даже лично бывала не везде. Но изученные карты города и фотографии самых популярных мест сложились в голове девушки в неплохую базу. Поэтому, только вырулив на центральную улицу, Лия сразу определила, что семья Лэнгтон-Нэш проживала на Уондсуэрт – в юго-западном тихом безопасном жилом районе на южном берегу Темзы всего в двадцати минутах от Центра. Здесь обычно оседали семейные люди, сбежавшие от шумных улиц за белые заборчики и фигурки животных из зеленых насаждений на заднем дворе. Кто бы мог подумать, что Джейн и Джейден могут жить в таком месте и, черт возьми, воспитывать двоих детей!   
Лия чувствовала себя не очень уверенно за рулем чужого автомобиля. Как за рулем любого прочего. Именно поэтому, даже имея водительское удостоверение, девушка предпочитала передвигаться общественным транспортом. И словно ответом на ее страхи было слабое движение даже в центре. Рождество заставило многих отложить свои дела и провести день за чашечкой пунша у теплого камина, а не разъезжать по городу. Поэтому до своего, поистине своего дома Лия добралась относительно быстро.   
У дверей квартиры девушка глубоко вдохнула-выдохнула, готовясь ко всему сразу, и вдавила кнопку звонка. Ответа не последовало. Лия позвонила еще раз. И только после третьего звонка за дверью послышалось тихое шобуршание. Дверь открылась на длину цепочки и в щели показалась заспанная физиономия Джейн Лэнгтон.   
– Мисс Лэнгтон? – удивилась девушка.   
Лия опешила – это была ее фраза. Джейн закрыла дверь, чтобы через секунду распахнуть ее на всю ширину.  
– Что вы здесь делаете?   
– Я…, – Лия в который раз за утро не находилась с ответом. – Я пришла узнать…  
– Ваш пригласительный доставит курьер, – вдруг сказала Джейн, морщась от громкого стука вдруг раздавшегося из соседней квартиры. – Извините, у меня немного болит голова, – призналась она, пропуская Лию в квартиру.   
Та благодарно кивнула и прошла.   
– Хотите чаю или кофе?   
Лия отказалась, разглядывая Джейн. Выглядела та на самом деле паршиво: одежда – простые синие джинсы и клетчатая рубашка – были измяты, волосы, прежде всегда идеально уложенные, беспорядочно торчали во все стороны, а остатки косметики были размазаны, словно Джейн терла глаза рукой. Хотя именно это она и делала, провожая Лию в кухню.   
– Как у тебя дела? – спросила Лия, присаживаясь на мягкий стул (она объездила половину Лондона, прежде чем нашла этот гарнитур).   
На губах Джейн мелькнула саркастичная улыбка.  
– Серьезно?– левая бровь девушки дернулась вверх. – В Рождественское утро ты пришла сюда, чтобы спросить, как у меня дела?   
– Да, звучит как-то странно, – согласилась Лия. – И тем не менее.  
– Да все нормально, – пожала плечами Джейн. – Все как обычно.  
– Ладно, – кивнула Лия. – Я тогда пойду.  
И под недоуменный взгляд Джейн девушка поднялась и поспешила к выходу.   
– Счастливого Рождества, – сказала Джейн, когда входная дверь захлопнулась.  
– Господи, – Лия уселась в машину и закрыла лицо руками. – Как это возможно? Ладно, – девушка глубоко вздохнула и опустила ладони на руль. – Если отбросить вопрос «как это произошло?» и вернуться к тому, что вчера я могла сделать такого, что могло бы привести к чудесному перевоплощению в Джейн Лэнгтон?  
Лия нахмурилась, вспоминая. Вчера был обычный вечер. Обычный вечер Сочельника. Она ушла с работы в пять, зашла в магазин, позвонила Куин, позвонила маме, съела кусок пирога и легла спать. В памяти снова всплыла ее собственная мысль «хотя бы один день побыть на ее месте». Черт!   
Лия завела мотор и резко вырулила на дорогу. Догадка была глупой и странной. Но и вся ситуация, складывающаяся вокруг девушки, тоже не тянула на особо здоровую. До главного офиса редакции Лия добралась за двадцать минут. Даже не закрыв машину, девушка бросилась к стеклянным дверям – закрыто. Лия подергала ручку, постучала, но должного эффекта это не возымело. От досады девушка ударила ногой по дверям.   
– Долбанное Рождество! – прошипела она, возвращаясь обратно в машину. – Хорошо, – попыталась успокоиться девушка. – Я ведь просила пробыть Джейн один день, значит, завтра я снова проснусь в своей кровати прежней Лией Тодд. И все будет хорошо.  
Решив, что это самая логичная мысль в данной ситуации, Лия немного успокоилась. Оставалось только продержаться до утра. Воодушевленная этим, девушка вырулила со стоянки и тут же поняла, что не знает, как доехать до дома Лэнгтон-Нэш.   
– Ладно, попробуем так, – девушка щелкнула кнопкой на приборной панели, включая навигатор.   
Приятный компьютерный голос поприветствовал ее и попросил назвать пункт назначения. Недолго думая, Лия сказала просто «дом». Навигатор замигал зеленой лампочкой и вывел на экран карту.   
– Жизнь налаживается, – решила Лия и тронулась с места.   
Припарковав машину на подъездной дорожке, Лия на пару минут задержалась на улице, рассматривая дом. Украшенный лентой гирлянд и присыпанный снегом, он выглядел, словно с Рождественской открытки. Не этого ли она всегда хотела – красивый и уютный дом, большую семью и, черт возьми, даже собаку. Только это должен был быть ее дом, ее семья и ее собака.   
– Ладно, – девушка подняла лицо к небу, – если вы считаете, что именно так должно было осуществиться мое желание, я буду играть по вашим правилам. В конце концов, я получила Джейдена. О чем тут вообще можно сожалеть?   
Лия хмыкнула собственной противоречивости, поднялась на крыльцо и потянула ручку двери вниз. Она извинится перед Джейденом, попробует испечь индейку и заварит детям какао – прожить Рождественский день – нет ничего проще и, наверное, приятнее.   
– Вот и я, – Лия прошла в прихожую, по пути разматывая шарф. – Где все? – девушка заглянула в гостиную – та пустовала. Только елка переливалась сотней разноцветных огоньков, да электрокамин потрескивал очень правдоподобно.   
– Хэй, – Лия прошла дальше в дом и услышала голоса, раздающиеся из кухни. Если, конечно, она правильно сориентировалась в чужом доме.   
Девушка решительно зашагала на шум. Она заглянула за дверь кухни и ее взору явилась удивительная в своем умилении картина: Сандер и Алекс в смешных поварских колпаках что-то увлеченно лепили из теста на столе, а Джейден пытался нафаршировать праздничную индейку, то и дело тихо ругаясь, когда шпинат выпадал. По кухне разносилась какая-то тихая рождественская песня и аромат свежей выпечки. Лия прижалась плечом к косяку и улыбнулась.   
– Папа, – из дверей кладовки выскочила невысокая русоволосая девушка лет шестнадцати, – ты уверен, что Джейн хранит свечи именно здесь?   
Взгляд девушки метнулся по кухне и остановился на Лии. На секунду та даже испугалась, краем сознания понимая, что это, вероятно, и есть Лорен, которая… Закончить ей помешал ураган буквально обрушившейся на нее любви в лице этой самой Лорен.  
– Мама Джейн! – с радостным визгом девушка повисла на шее Лии.   
Чисто инстинктивно Лия обняла девушку в ответ.   
– Счастливого Рождества! Ты давно вернулась? – Лорен отстранилась, глядя на нее кошачьими глазами Джейдена.   
«Это точно его дочь» – пронеслось в голове Лии, как только она разглядела пухлые губы, нос с едва заметной горбинкой и даже россыпь веснушек, как у Джейдена.   
– Только что, – ответила Лия, осознав, что от нее все еще ждут ответа. – Не хотела портить вашу идиллию, – она улыбнулась.   
– Мы собираемся запечь индейку, – с гордостью сообщил Алекс (или Сандер?).  
– Это просто потрясающая идея, – кивнула Лия. – Вы не будете против, если я вам немного помогу?   
Лия сняла пальто и прошла в кухню, закатывая рукава свитера.  
– Папа, мы не будем против? – спросил второй сын.  
Джейден смерил Лию долгим взглядом. Девушка виновато улыбнулась и одними губами сказала «прости». Мужчина еще пару секунд о чем-то думал, а после согласно кивнул. Лия широко улыбнулась.   
– Так что с тем парнем? – Джейден обратился к Лорен, устроившейся на барном стуле. – Эшем, кажется?  
– Он оказался придурком, – скривилась Лорен. – Слышал бы ты, как он орал, когда смотрел ужастик. Господи, на весь кинотеатр. Мне никогда еще так неловко не было.   
Лия подумала, что неплохо было бы узнать, откуда у Джейдена взрослая дочь, с которой они, кажется, чуть ли не лучшие подруги. Но мысли, как это сделать, не вызывая подозрений, так и не нашлось.   
– Повезло тебе, ма Джейн, – вдруг сказала Лорен.   
Лия от неожиданности едва не выронила нож, которым шинковала салат.   
– У тебя есть папа, – Лорен облокотилась рукой на стол и мечтательно прикрыла глаза. – Вот бы мне встретить такого парня.   
Джейден хмыкнул, а Лия лишь пожала плечами.   
– Всему свое время. Сколько тебе? Шестнадцать? В твоем возрасте я вообще с одними учебниками встречалась.  
– Серьезно? – усмехнулся Джейден. – Ты? Мне напомнить, как приехав из колледжа домой на каникулы, я обнаружил тебя у себя в комнате в самом неприличном костюме Санты, который только можно представить.   
Лия вспыхнула.   
– Лорен, – Джей повернулся к дочери, – никогда не смей так делать. Она залезла через окно, пока мои родители не слышали.  
– Серьезно? – рассмеялась Лорен.   
Лия стояла. Не зная, что ответить. «О, боже, я была шлюхой» – пронеслось в голове девушки. «Нет, Джейн Лэнгтон была шлюхой» – поправил ее внутренний голос.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем он говорит, – покачала головой Лия, пряча зардевшиеся щеки за волосами.   
– Она бегала за мной всю старшую школу, – добавил Джейден, явно довольный смущением жены.   
– Вот и нет, – стала на защиту своей сомнительной чести Лия.   
– Вот и да.   
– В любом случае, Лорен, – Лия обратилась к девушке, – я – не лучший пример для подражания. Как выясняется, – чуть тише добавила она.   
– Ой, да бросьте вы, – отмахнулась Лорен. – Вы с папой идеальная пара, а мне вечно попадаются какие-то балбесы. Кстати о балбесах. Эй, мелкие, – Лорен потрепала Алекса и Сандера по волосам. – Вы таки не показали мне, что подарил вам Санта.   
Мальчишки с готовностью бросили уже наскучившее им тесто и наперегонки помчались в гостиную, устраивать презентацию своих подарков.  
– А потом я надеюсь увидеть, что Санта приготовил мне, – Лорен подмигнула Джей и Лие и вышла вслед за ними.   
Лия про себя тоже надеялась, что Джейн позаботилась о подарке для дочери своего мужа.   
– А что Санта приготовил для меня? – усмехнулся Джейден, глядя прямо на Лию.  
– Эй, я родила тебе двух сыновей – это подарок на всю жизнь, – Лия шутливо ткнула пальцем в грудь мужчины, про себя надеясь, что о своем муже Джейн тоже позаботилась.  
Джейден согласно кивнул.   
– А вот мой подарок никто не отменял.   
Джейден рассмеялся. Он, наконец, отправил индейку в духовой шкаф. Лия мысленно сплясала победную ламбаду. Но этого ничего не меняло – ей еще предстояло разобраться с подарком, и она ума не могла приложить, что Джейн могла купить мужу.   
– Все нормально? – вдруг серьезно спросил Джейден.  
– Да, – кинула та. – Да, все в полном порядке.   
– Когда ты уехала, – мужчина взял со стола два блестящих флаера и протянул ей, – курьер привез это.   
– О! Рождественская вечеринка в «Boujis» [1]. Дж… то есть, я вчера брала интервью у одной группы – «Hurts» – ты помнишь. Они сегодня выступают там. И вот, нас пригласили.   
– Ты хочешь пойти?   
– Не знаю, – пожала плечами Лия. – Только если ты не против. Это будет ночью, мы можем уложить детей спать, взывать няню…  
– То есть, ты хочешь пойти.   
– Да, – призналась Лия.   
Она на самом деле очень хотела хоть раз побывать в подобном заведении. И раз уж ей выпал шанс прибыть туда как редактору известного журнала, она была бы не прочь и воспользоваться.   
– Ладно, – согласился Джейден.   
– Спасибо! – Лия повисла на шее Джея.  
– Лорен побудет с парнями. А мы можем пойти, – рассуждал он, обнимая девушку. – Конечно, она начнет напрашиваться с нами…  
– Но ты ведь отец, – все еще счастливо улыбаясь, напомнила Лия. – Ты ведь скажешь свое веское слово.   
– У тебя лучше получается с ней об этом говорить, – признал мужчина. – Тебе и выкручиваться.   
Лия не успела ответить – в кухню с громким восторженным криком, прижимая к груди коробку с разорванной подарочной упаковкой, влетела Лорен.   
– О, боже, спасибо-спасибо-спасибо, – скороговоркой выпалила она, набрасываясь на Джейдена и Лию с объятиями. – Это он! Он! – девушка потрясала в воздухе коробкой и Лия заметила, что в руках у девушки был тот самый фотоаппарат, который вчера ей во временное пользование вручила Джейн. – Я вас так люблю! – Лорен чмокнула Джея и Лию в щеки и так же стремительно, как и ворвалась, покинула комнату.  
– Как ты узнала? – Джейден посмотрел на Лию. В его глазах снова загорелась та нежность, с которой он разговаривал с ней с утра.   
– Девичьи секреты, – только пожала плечами девушка.   
Остаток дня прошел… хорошо. За обедом Лорен вручила всем подарки, заявив отцу, что она уже достаточно взрослая для этого. А после все устроились в гостиной прямо на полу напротив большого телевизора. На экране маленький Кевин снова остался один дома, что необыкновенно радовало Сандера и Алекса, которые сидели в объятиях Лорен. Джейден потягивал ароматный кофе и тоже следил за действием на экране, конечно, не так увлеченно. А Лия просто сидела и думала, что быть Джейн Лэнгтон, на самом деле, не так уж и плохо. Родители, наверное, были бы счастливы, узнав, что у них есть двое, даже трое, внуков. Мысль о родителях снова заставила Лию опомниться. Джасмин и Виктор Тодд больше не были ее родителями. И в этот рождественский день их поздравляла Джейн Лэнгтон. Вероятно, Лие следовало сделать то же для ее родителей.   
– Родители, – тихо сказала она Джейдену. – Я не поздравила родителей.  
Мужчина удивленно на нее посмотрел, и Лия на секунду испугалась, что сказала что-то не то.  
– Ты же вчера им звонила, разве нет? – нахмурился Джей. – Ты говорила, по их часовому поясу Рождество наступает раньше.  
– А, ну да, – чувствуя невероятное облегчение, кивнула Лия.   
– И в следующий раз напомни Алексу, что он обещал привезти мне рецепт таиландского супа.  
– Алексу? – удивилась Лия, бросив взгляд на одного из близнецов.  
– Твоему отцу, – пояснил Джейден и снова вернул свое внимание Кевину на экране.  
По окончанию фильма Лорен вытащила всех на улицу. Она даже самолично одела братьев и взяла на себя командование лепкой снеговика. Больше всех идее обрадовалась, как ни странно, Порши. Собака носилась вокруг детей, то и дело, сбивая то одного, то другого в снег, отфыркивалась от белых хлопьев и грызла морковку, которую Лия держала для носа будущей скульптуры. Пару раз из соседних домов выходили соседи, желали семье счастливого рождества и приглашали в гости. Лия, прижимаясь к теплому боку Джейдена, всем приветливо улыбалась, хоть и не представляла, как кого зовут.   
– Ты уверена, что хочешь пойти? – в спальню, на ходу застегивая рукава рубашки, вошел Джейден. – А не провести эту ночь как-то интереснее? – мужчина поиграл бровями в отражении зеркала, напротив которого сидела Лия. – Я ведь так еще не вручил тебе подарок.   
– Твои намеки не достаточно прозрачны, – усмехнулась Лия, застегивая сережку.   
– Да это даже не намеки. Это прямое предложение.  
– Эй, – Лия повернулась к Джейдену. – Я пообещала Лорен, что дам ей на неделю свою машину за то, что она посидит с детьми. И после этого ты предлагаешь мне остаться дома?   
Джейден ничего не ответил.   
– Когда вернемся, устроим время подарков, – довольная собой Лия подмигнула его отражению в зеркале.   
Джейден подошел и обнял девушку со спины, устроив подбородок на ее плече.  
– Ты прекрасно выглядишь, – сказал он.  
И Лия не могла не согласиться. Из отражения на нее смотрела стройная девушка в облегающем черном платье. И почему она раньше не могла всего этого носить?   
– Ты тоже вполне соответствуешь такой шикарной женщине, – засмеялась она.   
Джейден с улыбкой чмокнул ее в щеку и вышел из комнаты, предупредив, что они отправляются через десять минут.   
В клуб их пустили сразу, стоило лишь назвать фамилию. Даже пригласительные доставать не пришлось. Лия шествовала под руку с Джейденом по сверкающему залу, кивая в ответ всем, кто здоровался с ними, не зная и половины этих людей, и думала, что быть Джейн Лэнгтон на самом деле круто. Она оставила Джейдена разговаривать с каким-то приятелем, а сама отлучилась в дамскую комнату. И на пороге чуть не налетела на настоящую Джейн Лэнгтон. Точнее, на Лию Тодд в теле Джейн Лэнгтон.   
– Дж..Лия?   
– Мисс Лэнгтон, – Джейн улыбнулась девушке. На ней было черное платье с довольно откровенными гипюровыми вставками по бокам, и Лия могла поклясться, что никогда не видела его в своем гардеробе. – Крутое платье. И спасибо за пригласительные.   
– Ага, – рассеяно кивнула Лия. – Не за что. А ты здесь…?  
– С подругой, – с готовностью ответила Джейн.   
К ним как раз подошла высокая красивая девушка с длинными рыжими (от природы, в отличие от Джейн) волосами.  
– Куин! – обрадовалась Лия, узнавая подругу.  
– Эм… вы знакомы? – удивилась Джейн, глядя то на Лию, то на немного оторопевшую Куин.  
– Нет, – покачала головой та.  
Лия замерла. Как она могла забыть, что для Куин она тоже Джейн Лэнгтон.   
– Нет, просто… ты столько рассказывала о Куин, – начала оправдываться Лия, уже жалея, что вообще пришла сюда. – Что я подумала, что должно быть это она.  
– Я не рассказывала вам о Куин, – с самым серьезным видом ответила Джейн.   
– В общем, – Лия неловко улыбнулась, отступая назад, – рада была встрече. Веселитесь! – Лия развернулась и быстро зашагала прочь от девушек.   
– Боже, как глупо вышло, – она остановилась у бара и сделала знак бармену.   
– Чем могу помочь? – услужливо спросил он.  
– Воды, – попросила Лия.   
На лице парня мелькнуло удивление, но профессионализм взял верх над любопытством и перед Лией оказался стакан холодной негазированной воды. Девушка жадно сделала пару глотков и огляделась. Клуб, на самом деле, выглядел более, чем пафосно: темные стены с модными встроенными светильниками, дорогая мебель и вымуштрованная обслуга. Рождественским вечером здесь собралась добрая половина элиты столицы. Но пока все только вели светские беседы, потягивая французское шампанское под тихую и непринужденную музыку. Женщины блистали в приглушенном свете софитов в дизайнерских платьях и неприлично дорогих украшениях, а мужчины потягивали виски, хвастаясь своей очередной пассией.   
Краем уха Лия прислушалась к разговору стоящих неподалеку двух девушек. Они обсуждали какой-то модный показ и количество калорий в здешнем шампанском. Лия поморщилась – это все, о чем можно поговорить? Девушка заметила компанию каких-то девиц, по виду похожих на дорогих и глупых куртизанок. Они усиленно махали ей руками. Лия вежливо кивнула им в ответ, не имея никакого желания присоединяться к ним. В эту минуту она подумала, что быть Джейн Лэнгтон не так уж и круто. Она работала с ней четыре года, она знала ее. Знала, что Джейн была дерзкой, наглой, временами жестокой, но невероятно умной. Иначе бы она не получила кресло главного редактора в двадцать шесть лет. И что могло объединять ее с этим людьми. Неужели она, на самом деле, общалась с ними?   
Лия сглотнула, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, и поискала глазами Джейдена. Но мужчины нигде не было видно. Внезапно музыка стихла и все стали подтягиваться к невысокой сцене, установленной посреди клуба. Лия оставила свой стакан и двинулась вместе со всеми, надеясь найти своего спутника. Тихо. Еле уловимо кто-то коснулся клавиш синтезатора. Один звук, другой, третий и снова над залом повисла тишина. И чей-то голос низко и хрипло пропел:  
– I could drag you from the ocean. I could pull you from the fire….  
Лия нахмурилась, пытаясь вспомнить, где она могла слышать это раньше. И тут под нарастающий гул музыки в глаза резко ударил свет софитов, выхватывая из мрака сцену, на которой, вцепившись в микрофонную стойку, стоял мужчина в строгом костюме.  
– Somebody to die for [2] – пропел он под оглушительный и одобрительный гул аудитории.   
Лия пробралась ближе к сцене, чтобы подтвердить свою догадку. Девушка едва не оглохла от ударивших по слуху басов. Но она оказалась права. Со сцены говорил, что ему нужно просто умереть за кого-то Теодор Хатчкрафт. Девушка замерла, чувствуя, как по коже бегут мурашки. Только когда песня закончилась, девушка смогла нормально вздохнуть. Толпа вокруг взорвалась овациями. Солист поблагодарил всех за теплый прием, пожелал счастливого Рождества, кажется, пошутил про свой несостоявшийся выходной. Если, конечно, это была шутка. Чуть поодаль от него Лия разглядела другого музыканта – Адама. Парень стоял за синтезатором и что-то тихо наигрывал. Звуки становились все отчетливее, и Тео замолчал, чтобы через секунду, закрыв глаза, снова окутать весь зал бархатом своего голоса.   
Группа исполнила пять или шесть песен прежде, чем покинуть сцену. Все это время Лия ни на шаг не сдвинулась со своего места, завороженно следя за каждым движением певца, чувствуя, как его голос проникает в каждую клеточку ее тела, прожигая все внутри. Когда музыканты окончили свое выступление, Лия разочарованно вернулась к бару. На сцену поднялись другие музыканты, и волна танцевальной музыки ударила по клубу.  
– Вот ты где? – раздался над ухом девушки голос Джейдена.   
Лия повернулась к мужчине. Тот выглядел более радостным, чем она сама.   
– Я искала тебя, – начала оправдываться Лия, – но не смогла найти. А потом было это выступление…  
Джейден кивнул.  
– Я слышал. Хорошие песни, хорошее исполнение.  
– Хорошее? – переспросила Лия. – Да его голос просто невероятный!   
Джейден коротко усмехнулся и подцепил два бокала шампанского у проходящего мимо официанта.  
– Что я слышу? А как же: «боже, Джей, спой еще раз это. У тебя такой голос, Джей!»?  
– Я так говорила? – Лия недоверчиво прищурилась.  
Джейден кивнул, отпивая шампанское.  
– А теперь ты влюблена в другой голос, значит?   
– Вовсе нет, – фыркнула Лия, радуясь, что в полумраке не было видно ее вмиг порозовевших щек.   
– Как же чертовски верно сказано, что женщины любят ушами, – Джейдена откровенно веселила вся ситуация. – Я подарю тебе их альбом.   
– Иди к черту, – отмахнулась Лия. Не желая признавать очевидного даже перед самой собой.  
– Уже иду, – Джейден достал из кармана звонящий телефон. – Лорен звонит, я отвечу. Развлекайся, – он коротко поцеловал девушку в губы и растворился в толпе народа.   
Лия тяжело вздохнула, понимая, что снова осталась в одиночестве и посмотрела на свой бокал.   
– Счастливого Рождества!   
Лия подняла взгляд – перед ней, сияя дружелюбной улыбкой, стоял…  
– Мистер Хатчкрафт.  
– Тео, – мягко поправил мужчина. – Мисс Лэнгтон.  
– Джейн.   
– Рад снова увидеться, Джейн, – Тео чуть прищурился, разглядывая девушку. – Что-то изменилось? В прошлый раз ты выглядела как-то иначе.   
Лия удивленно приподняла брови.  
– Мои извинения, – Тео, очевидно, понял это по-своему. – Это было не по-джентельменски.   
Лия улыбнулась.   
– Все в порядке. Кстати, прекрасное выступление.   
– Надеюсь, твое позитивное впечатление как-то отразится на статье о нашей группе, – мужчина лукаво улыбнулся.   
На секунду Лие показалось, что мужчина смотрит прямо в ее, черт возьми, душу... Словно Тео – дьявол, который пришел отобрать все, что у нее осталось. В своем, идеально сидящем по фигуре, черном костюме-тройке, с зачесанными назад волосами, лукавой усмешкой, цепким взглядом и сережкой в левом ухе – он бы идеально подошел на эту роль. И если подумать, большинство бы сами приносили ему свои души на тарелочке, стоило бы ему только попросить об этом, чуть наклонив голову и низко пропев.  
– Так вот зачем ты подошел, – Лия прогнала секундное наваждение. – Чтобы напроситься на хвалебную статью.  
– Вообще-то я шел к бару, – Тео сделал знак бармену. – И на моем пути оказалась прекрасная девушка, – он поднял стакан с виски, который поставил на столешницу бармен. – С Рождеством?  
– С Рождеством, – Лия "чокнулась" своим бокалом о стакан.   
– И все-таки что-то в тебе изменилось, – отпив немного скотча, сказал Тео.   
– Я надеюсь, в лучшую сторону? – усмехнулась Лия.  
Тео поболтал лед в стакане и кивнул.   
– Что ты загадала вчера под Первой звездой? – вдруг спросил он.  
– Ты всегда так бестактен? – вопросом ответила Лия.  
– Нет, – честно признался Тео. – На самом деле я жутко стеснительный. Так что ты загадала?   
– Изменить свою жизнь, – Лия отпила немного шампанского.   
– Почему? – карие глаза смотрели с интересом, выжидающе.   
Лия покачала головой.  
– Мы не знакомы и дня, с чего ты взял, что я стану тебе изливать душу?  
– Наверное, с того, что ты стояла здесь вся потерянная, грела в руках эту дрянь,– Тео кивнул на бокал в руках девушки, – и выглядела так, словно тебе нужно кому-то излить душу.   
– Но ты ведь шел к бару. И все это разглядел по пути?  
– Я очень наблюдательный. Вчера ты была абсолютно счастлива в Сочельник на работе, а сегодня выглядишь совершенно несчастной посреди праздника жизни.   
– Я чувствую себя чужой здесь, – сдалась Лия. Она обвела взглядом зал. – Раньше мне казалось, что это здорово, но сейчас я понимаю, что все не так просто.   
– Нет, все просто, – сказал Тео. – Давай уйдем отсюда. Видишь? Решения намного проще, чем кажутся.   
– Ты это несерьезно? – покачала головой Лия.   
– Разве я похож на несерьезного человека? – Тео развел руки в стороны, демонстрируя себя.  
Лия снова покачала головой.   
– Тогда пошли, – музыкант допил свой виски и опустил стакан на стойку. – Выберемся на воздух, может, угоним чужой корвет и изменим твою жизнь хотя бы на эту ночь.   
– Я не могу, – отказалась Лия. – Прости, это… потрясающее предложение. И еще вчера я бы точно согласилась, но не сейчас.   
Тео усмехнулся и потер ладонью нижнюю губу. Лия словила себя на мысли, что пялится на его губы.   
– Ладно, – мужчина зачесал волосы. – Пришлешь экземпляр журнала? Это не мне. Адам собирает вырезки.  
– Конечно, – пообещала Лия.  
Она не желала, чтобы их разговор заканчивался. Но она сама только что дала от ворот поворот. И это было самое ужасное в списке вещей под названием «быть Джейн Лэнгтон». Потому что ей вдруг показалось, что Тео разговаривал не с главным редактором, а просто с ней. С ней – без имен и регалий.   
– Увидимся, – Тео махнул на прощание и, обогнув Лию, скрылся за ее спиной.  
Лия поставила свой бокал на барную стойку и стала пробираться к выходу. Джейден нашелся почти у самых дверей. Он разговаривал с компанией не знакомых Лие мужчин и женщин. Девушка подошла к ним и вежливо улыбнулась.   
– Я могу украсть его на минутку? – она подцепила Джейдена под локоть и потащила за собой.  
– Что случилось? – обеспокоенно спросил мужчина. – Я думал, ты там свою мечту в жизнь воплощаешь.  
– О чем ты говоришь?  
Губы Джейдена растянулись в широкой улыбке.   
– Тот музыкант. Вы так мило беседовали.   
– Он предлагал мне угнать корвет, – зачем-то сказала Лия.  
– И ты отказалась? – притворно ужаснулся Джей. – Боже, да я всегда мечтал о жене-угонщице.   
– Поехали домой, – попросила Лия.   
Улыбка вмиг исчезла с лица Джейдена, вновь уступая место тревоге.   
– Конечно.   
Они, ни с кем не прощаясь, вышли из клуба. Джейден отмахнулся от швейцара, лично открывая двери перед Лией в такси. Ехали они в полной тишине. Лия смотрела в окно на проносящиеся огни ночного Лондона, ощущала теплую ладонь Джея на своей и думала, что еще никогда у нее не было такого прекрасного и паршивого Рождества.   
– Я встретил твою помощницу Лию, – вдруг нарушил молчание Джейден. – Не на работе она куда разговорчивее.   
Лия повернулась к Джейдену. Тот смотрел куда-то вдаль, а на его губах подрагивала слабая улыбка, как обычно бывает, когда вспоминаешь какой-то приятных момент из далекого прошлого.   
– Словно два разных человека ты знаешь.  
Лия только кивнула, думая, насколько Джейден был не далек от истины. Такси остановилось, и водитель сообщил, что путешествие окончено. Не включая свет, они с Джейденом прошли в дом. В гостиной яркими огнями горела елка. Джей в темноте нашел руку Лии и нежно сжал ее пальцы, и на секунду Лие снова показалось, что все хорошо. Мужчина прошел немного вперед, увлекая девушку за собой. Он остановился у елки и спустя мгновение протянул Лие небольшой сверток, перетянутый лентой.   
– Ты так давно хотела его найти и, признаюсь, достать его через e-bay не получилось.   
Лия взяла в руки сверток, не понимая, о чем говорит Джейден, и потянула за ленту. Елочных огней было достаточно, чтобы разглядеть, что в руках у нее оказался какой-то журнал.   
– Здесь, – Джейден указал на закладку и открыл журнал. – Ты так гордилась тогда. Черт, да ты мне все уши прожужжала, что твою статью напечатали в журнале. В «настоящем журнале, Джей», – Джейден улыбнулся своим воспоминаниям.   
Лия присмотрелась к уже заметно потрепавшемуся журналу. Слева, почти у самого края страницы, располагалась заметка о реформе образования. Узкая зеленая полоска проходила через всю страницу. «Дж. Лэнгтон» – значилось под заметкой. Лия охнула. Должно быть для настоящей Джейн Лэнгтон этот журнал значил бы много.   
– Джей,– тихо позвал Джейден.  
Лия подняла на него глаза, понимая, что он ждет реакции.  
– Спасибо,– прошептала девушка.  
Она так боялась разочаровать его. Так боялась сделать что-то не так, потому что Джейден не заслуживал простого «спасибо», и настоящая Джейн точно бы нашла, что ему сказать и как отблагодарить.   
Джейден снова улыбнулся.  
– А я…, – Лия забегала взглядом по комнате, даже не представляя, каким должен быть ответный подарок. – Я…, – внезапно девушка вспомнила об авиабилетах, которые вчера бронировала. Конечно, едва ли Джейн это планировала, но выхода не было. – Я нашла для нас прекрасный горнолыжный курорт. В следующие выходные. Ты же любишь лыжи? – робко спросила она.  
– Терпеть не могу, – покачал головой мужчина.  
– Оу.   
– Не важно, – сказал Джейден. – Все, что я хочу на Рождество,– он приблизился к Лии вплотную, – это ты, – выдохнул он в самые губы девушки.   
Уже в спальне, падая на кровать, Лия снова подумала, что все это неправильно, что Джейден думает, что она – его Джейн. Но у нее была только одна ночь, и было бы глупо ей не воспользоваться. Она выгибалась под горячими ладонями Джейдена, плавилась под его губами. Девушка открыла глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Джеем.   
«Карие, – пронеслось в голове Лии. – У Тео глаза карие».

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Boujis – реально существующий ночной клуб Лондона. Довольно дорогое и пафосное заведение для тех, кто привык жить на широкую ногу и не прочь помахать перед носами окружающих платиновой карточкой.   
> {2]Использован адаптированный перевод оригинального текста песни «Somebody To Die For» группы Hurts


	3. Chapter 3

## Часть 3

Лие снова снилась толпа и пустующая сцена. Люди толкались, Лия старалась устоять на месте, но человеческий водоворот упорно относил ее все дальше и дальше от сцены и одинокого луча прожектора. Внезапно девушку охватила паника, она беспорядочно завертела головой по сторонам, пытаясь ухватиться хоть за что-то. Вдруг кто-то схватил ее за руку. Лия подняла глаза – она стояла у самого края сцены, а напротив, держа ее за руку, улыбаясь, стоял Тео.  
– Давай сбежим? – предложил он и рванул девушку на себя.   
Лия резко распахнула глаза. Пару секунд она пыталась сообразить, где находится. А когда поняла, едва сдержалась, чтобы не застонать от разочарования. Часы показывали семь утра. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Джейдена, Лия выбралась из кровати и побрела в ванную. Она ополоснула лицо холодной водой и посмотрела на свое отражение.   
– Бойтесь своих желаний, – тихо сказала она, глядя на себя. – Они имеют свойство сбываться.   
Девушка выдохнула и опустилась прямо на кафельный пол ванной, запустив руку в волосы. Неужели это навсегда? Она навсегда застряла в жизни Джейн Лэнгтон? Ее дети будут называть Лию мамой, Джейден будет смотреть на нее и говорить «Джей», словно на ее лицо надета маска, и весь мир будет смотреть на нее и думать, что она чертова Джейн Лэнгтон. Пока она не свихнется окончательно, потому что она не готова. Она не знает, как быть Джейн Лэнгтон.   
И Тео Хатчкрафт – мужчина с карими глазами и дьявольской улыбкой так и не узнает, что она – Лия Тодд, которой он целовал руку при встрече.   
Просидев на холодном полу минут десять, Лия поднялась. Если Судьба так решила, у нее нет выбора, кроме как играть по ее правилам. Девушка включила воду и посмотрела на две зубные щетки в стакане – синюю и зеленую.   
– Можете считать меня параноиком, – Лия открыла шкафчик в поисках новой щеки.   
Ее внимание привлекла белая пластинка, перевязанная розовой лентой. Лия взяла в руки пластинку и поняла, что это был тест на беременность. Положительный, с двумя четкими полосками, тест на беременность! Джейн Лэнгтон была беременна.   
Лия выронила пластинку и прижала ладонь к своему абсолютно плоскому животу.   
– Не может быть, – прошептала девушка и принялась копаться в шкафчике в поисках еще одного не использованного теста.   
– Ага! – победно воскликнула Лия, выуживая на свет необходимое.  
Девушка чувствовала, что близка к истерике, когда трясущимися руками поднесла к глазам тест, который после проведения всех указанных на упаковке процедур, показал ей отрицательный результат. Лия едва не расплакалась от счастья. Нет, она любила детей. Но сейчас у нее их и так было двое, к третьему она была не готова.   
– Нужно будет для верности сходить к врачу, – решила Лия.   
Она выбросила использованный тест и потянулась за тем, что был празднично, мать его, перевязан. На месте, где он обнаружился, Лия заметила небольшой листок, явно наспех вырванный из тетради, сложенный вчетверо. Лия развернула его, узнавая размашистый и неровный почерк Джейн. Кое-что было перечеркнуто, что-то обведено, словно Джейн писала речь. Лия пробежала взглядом по строчкам. 

_«Джей, я знаю, что ты давно /слово зачёркнуто/, что мы давно хотели… девочку. И, наверное, кто-то там наверху любит тебя, сукин ты сын, или просто жалеет из-за того, что из всех женщин мира тебе досталась я. И вот /жирно зачеркнуто/ у нас будет малышка, Джей. /две строчки полностью перечеркнуты/ и ты, конечно же, прав. Это глупо до сих пор скрываться ото всех. Может, мы даже закатим огромный праздник. Помнишь, как мы мечтали тогда, в том хреновом номере хренового мотеля? /дальше все перечеркнуто вплоть до слова «Рождество»/._

Лия прижала ладонь к губам. Джейн Лэнгтон была беременна и хотела сообщить об этом мужу в Рождество. Лия почувствовала, как к горлу подкатывает комок. Она и подумать не могла, что Джейн способна так сильно любить кого-то, чтобы втайне от всех пожениться, чтобы принять чужого ребенка, чтобы хранить свой дом от чужих глаз и грязных сплетен.   
Лия Тодд еще никогда не ненавидела себя так сильно.   
Она сложила листок и тест обратно, чувствуя, что не имеет права что-то делать с ними. Она почистила зубы синей щёткой и вернулась в комнату. Кровать была пуста – Джейдена не было. Лия быстро оделась, решив, что никто не осудит, если после Рождества они придет на работу менее эффектной, чем обычно.   
Джейден обнаружился на кухне. Он, что-то тихо напевая себе под нос, готовил завтрак. Алекс и Сандер, уже полностью одетые, сидели за столом.  
– Доброе утро, – Лия вошла в кухню.  
Все трое вмиг повернули к ней головы.  
– Доброе, – Джейден широко улыбнулся. – Омлет?  
– Нет, спасибо, я сегодня пораньше поеду, – девушка налила себе кофе – Детей…  
– Я отвезу сам, – кивнул Джей.   
– Что бы я без тебя делала? – без тени иронии сказала Лия, оставляя пустую чашку в раковине.   
– А без нас? – подал голос Сандр (или Алекс?).  
– Без вас бы меня вообще не было, – Лия чмокнула обоих мальчишек в русые макушки и послала воздушный поцелуй Джейдену. – Я побежала, – Лия скрылась за дверью, но через секунду снова показалась в дверном проеме: – Мама любит вас, – сказала она, имея в виду отнюдь не себя. – Вы не представляете, насколько сильно.   
Лия заскочила в машину Джейн и уронила голову на руль. Она не могла, не могла их любить так же, как Джейн. Взяв себя в руки, девушка завела машину и отправилась на работу. Одно дело быть Джейн Лэнгтон дома, где тебя все любят, и совсем другое – в редакции, где почти все ненавидят.   
В редакции царило обычное недовольно-послепраздничное настроение. Лия быстро пронеслась в офис редактора. Джейн, точнее Лия, сидела на привычном для помощника месте и листала журнал. Завидев Лию, девушка выпрямилась и убрала чтиво под стол.   
– По-твоему, я за это плачу тебе деньги? – не удержалась Лия.   
– Доброе утро, мисс Лэнгтон, – как ни в чем не бывало, ответила Джейн. – Почта, – она протянула Лие увесистый пакет корреспонденции.   
Лия, обескураженная таким поведением, молча приняла письма и так же молча скрылась за дверью кабинета главного редактора.  
– Охренеть, – сказала сама себе девушка. – Стерва она и есть стерва.   
Лия положила почту на стол и стянула с плеч пальто. Что делать дальше, она не представляла. Если бы она сейчас была Лией Тодд, то принесла бы кофе, зачитала список дел на день, отчиталась об уровне продаж нового номера и оставила на утверждение список тем для следующего. Чем же занималась, оставшись в своем кабинете, Джейн Лэнгтон, Лия понятия не имела. Девушка села в кресло редактора и положила руки на стол, примеряясь. Затем нажала кнопку селектора и вызвала помощницу в кабинет.   
После короткого, чисто формального стука в кабинет вошла Джейн. Она поставила перед Лией чашку кофе (вообще-то Лия любила чай) и присела в кожаное кресло напротив начальницы, сложив на коленях блокнот и ожидая дальнейших указаний.   
– Как вчера повеселились? – спросила Лия, не придумав ничего больше.   
– Да, – Джейн заметно удивилась, – нормально. Алкоголь, музыка, танцы на барных стойках.… Ну вы знаете.  
Лия хотела было возразить, что совсем ничего не знает о танцах на барных стойках, но сдержалась.  
– А как ты? Хорошо себя чувствуешь?   
Идеальные брови Джейн выгнулись в два вопросительных знака.   
– Ну, знаешь, я беспокоюсь о работниках. Они должны хорошо себя чувствовать, чтобы продуктивно трудиться, – Лия решила, что пора перестать пороть чушь и потянулась за кофе.  
– Это все мои задания на день? – усмехнулась Джейн. – Хорошо себя чувствовать?   
Лия почувствовала себя жалкой и никчемной. Даже несмотря на то, что в кресле руководителя сидела она, расклад «начальник/подчиненный» был явно не в ее сторону. На секунду она даже задумалась о смене помощника.   
– Ладно. Как дела в редакции?  
– Журнал на верстке. Сегодня к пяти должны будут закончить. Курьер привезет номер вам. Сегодня все подчищают хвосты. Летучка по новому номеру завтра в десять. Сегодня свободный день, – закончила Джейн.  
– И что, никому не нужен добрый совет или просто компания главного редактора?   
Джейн покачала головой.   
– Ладно, спасибо мис… Лия.  
Девушка кивнула и вышла из кабинета.   
– И какого черта тогда ты таскаешься сюда каждый день, Джейн Лэнгтон?   
Лия включила компьютер и запустила интернет-браузер. Может, в сети слышали про то, что случилось с ней? Может, есть какие-то артефакты или целители, в конце концов? Пока компьютер загружался, Лия решила разобраться с почтой. Перебрав ворох документов, девушка добралась до последнего письма. Выглядело оно довольно странно для редакции журнала. Лия перевернула желтый пакет, на котором незнакомым почерком был написан адрес. На обратной стороне черным маркером было написано «Давай сбежим?».   
– Быть не может, – выдохнула Лия.   
Она скрыла письмо – внутри лежал диск с фильмом «Джейн Остин». Девушка повертела диск в руках, на обратной стороне в тексте краткого содержания уже зеленым маркером было выделено «Сможет ли Джейн отвергнуть ухаживания племянника леди Гришем, пойти наперекор воле родителей и бросить вызов общественным устоям?». В пакете обнаружился еще и телефон. Обычный, новый телефон. Лия повертела аппарат в руках – единственным номером в списке контактов значился «Позвони мне».   
– Глупость какая-то, – Лия отложила в сторону телефон и диск. – Я и так натворила дел. Больше не собираюсь.   
Для надежности девушка накрыла вещи горой документов и отвернулась к компьютеру. Но черные маркерные буквы не шли у нее из головы. Ей действительно хотелось сбежать. Вернуть настоящую Джейн ее семье, а самой просто взять и исчезнуть.   
Девушка бесцельно пролистала несколько интернет-страниц, то и дело, бросая косые взгляды на гору бумаги, под которой покоился телефон.   
– Нет, я не буду этого делать. – Лия взяла в руки свой собственный телефон (точнее, телефон Джейн) и набрала номер Джейдена. Тот ответил через пару гудков.   
– Привет.  
– Привет.  
– Просто хотела спросить, как дела?  
– Все отлично. Парни в садике, я еду на съемку.   
– Ясно.  
– Как дела в редакции?  
– На удивление, все тихо. Никто не хочет меня убить. И мне даже нечем заняться.  
– Ты уверена, что ты на работе? – усмехнулся на том конце Джейден. – Обычно у тебя нет времени даже на обед.   
– Я сама не понимаю, что такое, – призналась Лия.   
– Ладно, детка, я уже на месте. Увидимся вечером. Люблю тебя.  
– И я тебя, – сказала Лия и отключилась.   
Полазив еще немного по телефонной книге, Лия так и не решила, кому еще позвонить.  
– Черт с тобой, – вдохнула девушка, выгребла из-под документов телефон и нажала на контакт «позвони мне».  
Ответ последовал почти сразу.   
– Я знал, что ты позвонишь, – вместо приветствия сказал Тео. Лия могла поставить сотню, что он довольно улыбался.   
– Я позвонила только, чтобы узнать: ты действительно смотрел «Джейн Остин»? Если да, то я немедленно остановлю верстку журнала и подправлю статью. Мир просто обязан знать о том, что ты ценитель мелодрам.   
– Тебе не подорвать мою репутацию. Никто не верит бульварным изданиям.   
– То есть ты любитель мелодрам. Что же, это очень мужественно.   
– Нет. Я не смотрел «Джейн Остин». Просто это оказался единственный фильм с твоим именем в названии, более или менее подходящий к ситуации.  
– К какой ситуации? К твоей?   
– Ты боишься.  
– Извини?   
– Не знаю, конечно, как тебе удалось заморочить мне голову в нашу первую встречу. Ты просто излучала уверенность, что тебе по плечу и полную непоколебимость в своих силах. А вчера ты была, словно, другим человеком. Потерянная, испуганная.  
– Все это ты понял за десять минут разговора?  
– Я же говорил, что наблюдательный.   
– Может, ты ошибся? Вчера я просто была немного уставшей. Будни журналиста выматывают. А на самом деле я, как ты там сказал? Уверенная и непоколебимая?   
– Я не ошибся?   
– Почему?  
– Если бы я был хоть на йоту неправ, ты бы не позвонила.   
Лия промолчала.   
– Ты молчишь. Это значит, что я прав.   
– Это значит, что у меня много работы и больше нет времени на пустые разговоры.   
Тео на том конце молчал. Лия уже было подумала, что он отключился, когда мужчина снова заговорил.  
– Я хочу дать интервью.  
– Но статья про «Hurts» уже выпущена в печать.  
– Нет. Не журналу. Тебе. Я хочу поговорить с тобой. Моя история в обмен на твою.  
– С чего ты взял, что я захочу слушать?  
– Ты журналист. И если бы не хотела, ты бы не позвонила. На Уайтхолл есть хорошая кофейня. Она называется "Белый Кролик". Я буду ждать тебя в семь.  
Лия не успела ничего ответить, Тео уже отключился. Девушка отложила телефон и потерла лоб рукой. Она не собиралась идти на встречу с этим самоуверенным типом, который наверняка рассматривает ее как очередную свою фанатку, с которой можно поразвлекаться вдоволь и бросить. Ей было бы интересно, если бы она была Лией Тодд. Но теперь она Джейн Лэнгтон. И она не может.   
Весь остаток дня девушка бросала взгляд на телефон, присланный Тео, борясь с желанием «поступить неправильно». В шесть часов она вышла из своего кабинета. Джейн сидела на месте помощницы и рассматривала что-то в красном бархатном футляре. Лия заметила на ее столе обрывок синей упаковочной бумаги – подарок Джейдена, который она так и оставила в ящике стола.  
– Хорошего вечера, Лия, – девушка прошла мимо стола помощницы.   
– Всего доброго, – сказала ей вдогонку Джейн.   
Лия спустилась в подземный гараж. У машины ее ждал Джейден.   
– Почему ты не позволила мне подняться? – спросил тот, целуя девушку.  
– Вся редакция дразнит нас Джей-Джей, – Лия обошла машину и села на пассажирское сиденье.   
– Тебе же всегда это нравилось, – Джейден завел мотор. – Разве нет?  
– А еще Лия влюблена в тебя.  
– Серьезно?– рассмеялся Джей. – Никогда бы не подумал.   
– Ты что не видел, как она на тебя смотрит? Это же очевидно  
– Ты ревнуешь?  
Лия возмущенно фыркнула. Остаток вечера прошел спокойно. Кажется, девушка начала привыкать к своей новой жизни и даже стала различать Алекса и Сандера. И даже Порши провела весь вечер у ног хозяйки.   
И дни понеслись вперед. Лия просыпалась по утрам, видела перед собой комнату Джейн, вставала, будила детей, собирала их в сад, выгуливала Порши, собирала себя на работу, ела завтрак, приготовленный Джейденом, и отправлялась в офис. Где в предновогоднюю неделю творилось что-то невообразимое: они не успевали выпустить журнал к Новому году, Лия носилась от одного отдела в другой, с одной встречи на другую, не успевая даже поесть. Девушка искренне не понимала, как Джейн все успевала. А настоящая Джейн каждый день становилась все тише и незаметнее. Она больше не вставляла свои саркастичные реплики в любое предложение начальницы. Лие казалось, что Джейн словно таяла, истончалась, словно кусок масла, размазанный по слишком большому ломтю. Она тухла в жизни Лии Тодд, и та ничего не могла с этим поделать, но и избавиться от своего дурацкого чувства вины тоже не могла.   
– К вам посетитель, – Джейн заглянула в кабинет Лии.  
– Если это Стив, то скажи, пусть захватит фотографии, – не отрывая взгляд от бумаг, сказала Лия.   
– Это не Стив, – раздался знакомый бархатный голос.  
Лия подняла глаза и обомлела.   
– Извини, – девушка пришла в себя после секундного замешательства, – я тогда не смогла…  
– Я знаю, – Тео присел в кресло напротив нее и снял свои кожаные перчатки. – Я не ждал тебя там. Я знал, что ты не придешь, – спокойно сказал он.  
– Ты знал?   
– Ты боишься.  
Лия покачала головой и снова опустила взгляд на бумаги.   
– Ты совсем не знаешь меня.   
– Конечно, не знаю. Мы разговаривали всего, от силы, двадцать минут.  
– Тогда зачем ты здесь?  
– Ты посмотрела фильм?   
– Нет.  
– Жаль. Я думал, ты дашь мне отзыв.   
– Я не собираюсь смотреть его, прости.  
– Тогда ты не узнаешь, осмелилась ли Джейн начать жить так, как она хочет, а не как этого от нее ждут.  
– Ты тоже не узнаешь.   
– Но я уже делал глупости в своей жизни. Делал то, что хочу.   
Лия хмыкнула и отложила ручку.   
– И это приводило к плохим последствиям?  
– Конечно. Чаще всего. Да почти всегда.  
– И ты предлагаешь мне рискнуть, чтобы это привело к чему-то ужасному? Не всегда то, чего мы хотим, действительно нам нужно.   
– Ты права. Именно поэтому я предлагаю тебе сейчас пойти со мной. Как раз потому, что ты этого не хочешь.  
– Мой рабочий день еще не окончен.   
– Я сбежал с записи новой песни, – парировал Тео. – Адам меня теперь ненавидит.   
– И о чем новая песня?  
– О девушке Джейн.  
– Ты лжешь.  
– Я лгу, – согласился мужчина. – А ты боишься. Ты живешь по чужому шаблону.  
– Я несу ответственность.   
– Но ты не хочешь.   
– Ты не знаешь всего, – устало сказал Лия.   
– Давай тогда начнем с того, о чем ты мечтала в детстве? Кем ты хотела стать?   
– Мне нужно работать, – Лия снова закопалась в бумажки.  
– Твой рабочий день до шести? – Тео посмотрел на часы. – Я подожду здесь, – он уселся на кожаный диван и взял с кофейного столика журнал.   
– Слушай…  
Лия хотела сказать, что у нее есть муж и двое детей, и ей точно не до интрижек с музыкантами с раздутым самомнением, но вспомнила, что это у Джейн Лэнгтон муж и двое детей, а она Лия Тодд, и она устала. Она чертовски устала.  
– Я хочу сбежать, – сказала девушка.  
Тео победно улыбнулся.   
– Твой рабочий день до шести, – напомнил он. – Еще три часа.   
Лия кивнула и, написав Джейдену смс, что сегодня задержится, вернулась к работе.   
– За нами сейчас не увяжется толпа фанатов? – с опаской спросила Лия, выходя вслед за Тео из машины.   
– Нет, – ответил тот, надвигая на глаза кепку. – Но если что, мы всегда можем от них убежать.   
– Ладно, – согласилась Лия.   
Они шли по широкой аллее парка. Снег приятно хрустел под ногами, а вечерние огни освещали путь.   
– Почему мы здесь? – спросила девушка. – В смысле, это довольно жутко. Ты и я в пустом парке.   
– Думаешь, я тебя убью?  
– Ты похож на маньяка – ты прислал мне странный диск и телефон с номером «позвони мне».   
Тео рассмеялся. Громко, искренне, заразительно. И Лия невольно подхватила его смех.   
– Никогда не думала, что буду гулять в Центральном парке с мировой звездой, – призналась девушка.  
– Никогда не думал, что стану мировой звездой, – ответил Тео. – Знаешь, это было здорово в начале. Эфиры, внимание прессы, фанатки и прочее, ну, знаешь…. А потом я понял, что людей, вообще-то интересует больше, с кем я сплю, нежели, что я думаю о том, как помочь голодающим детям Африки.   
– Но это нормально. Зрители любят глазами и ушами. Всем хочется смотреть на красивую картинку и слушать приятный голос. Им нужно что-то, что бы отвлекало их от проблем, а не заставляло думать над ними.   
– В этом все и дело, – Тео остановился и глубоко вдохнул промерзший вечерний воздух. – Когда мне было восемнадцать, я, как и все подростки, хотел, чтобы меня заметили, с моим мнением считались. Потому что мне казалось, только я один, ну и группка моих единомышленников – только мы мыслим в корне верно, а весь мир ошибается. Наверное, поэтому и появились Daggers. Сейчас, по-моему, мир по-прежнему не прав, и вроде бы меня все видят, но никто так и не слышит. Это замкнутый круг. Рано или поздно ты начинаешь писать важные вещи, тебе кажется, что важные, но они хранятся стопками в твоем столе, потому что никто не захочет думать о них, включая радио в обед. И ты больше не делаешь, что ты хочешь. Ты несвободен даже в собственной музыке.   
– Не ты ли мне говорил, – Лия зачерпнула в ладонь немного снега, – что решения намного проще, чем кажутся. Если ты не можешь разорвать круг, выпрыгни из него. Уйди туда, где ты будешь свободен. Все просто. Разве нет?   
Тео усмехнулся и, сняв кепку, зачесал волосы назад.   
– И кто из нас боится? – усмехнулась Лия.  
– Туше, – признал Тео.   
– Так чего боится Тео Хатчкрафт? – Лия подошла к мужчине ближе. – Потерять фанатов, потерять известность? Деньги? Гордость из-за того, что сдался? Что мешает запрыгнуть в корвет и ехать навстречу солнцу? – она говорила, подходя все ближе и ближе, пока не оказалась совсем рядом. Протяни руку и можно коснуться ледяной от ветра кожи.   
– В корвете слишком много места для одного, – Тео поднял руку, чтобы заправить Лие выбившуюся прядь волос.   
– Одиночество, – догадалась Лия. – Мне не нужна эта жизнь….  
– Мне просто нужно, чтобы было за кого умереть, – подхватил Тео.  
Лия почувствовала его дыхание на своей щеке.   
– Почему я? Неужели вокруг тебя мало женщин?  
– Мне захотелось умереть за тебя, – Тео двинулся вперед, находя губы Лии.  
Девушка закрыла глаза, позволяя ему целовать себя. И именно это было правильно. Неприемлемо с точки зрения Джейн Лэнгтон, которую дома ждал муж и дети, но чертовски правильно со стороны Лии Тодд. У Джейн был Джейден, а у Лии не было ни кого, чтобы было за кого умереть.   
– Теперь твоя история, – Тео отстранился, опаляя кожу Лии горячим дыханием.  
– Я живу не своей жизнью,– просто ответила Лия. – Моя настоящая жизнь казалась мне полным отстоем – серая и однообразная. И я была идеальная для нее – такая же серая. Я даже не решалась надеть на работу что-то, кроме серого цвета. И я подумала, что если стану кем-то другим, если люди увидят меня кем-то другим, все станет проще.  
– Не стало? – Тео обхватил лицо девушки ладонями.  
– Не стало, – Лия прикрыла глаза, ощущая тепло от чужих прикосновений.– Все перестали видеть меня настоящую. Меня больше нет. Я все испортила. Просто потому что побоялась бороться со всей серостью в своем сером мире. И теперь я не могу делать, что хочу. Я тоже в центре замкнутого круга.   
– В моем корвете есть пассажирское сиденье, – сказал Тео. – Оторвем поводья от старых стальных оград….  
– Я не знаю этой песни, – призналась Лия.  
– Будем жить как лошади [3], – подсказал Тео.  
– Звучит довольно странно, – усмехнулась девушка.  
– Возможно, не самая лучшая аллегория, – признал музыкант. – Но какой полет мысли.  
– О боже, твое самомнение имеет границы?   
– Определенно, – кивнул Тео. – Но я пока их не нашел.   
Лия рассмеялась и прижалась к мужчине, пряча лицо у него на плече.   
– Я снова хочу быть собой, – тихо сказала она.  
– Мы могли бы открыть небольшую пекарню где-нибудь в маленьком городке. Сменили бы имена. Бони и Клайд звучит здорово.   
– Но не очень оптимистично, – заметила Лия. – Здесь холодно.  
– Моя квартира в соседнем квартале, – пожал плечами Тео.  
Лия отстранилась и покачала головой.  
– Поверить не могу. Ты это планировал.   
– Ты не можешь этого доказать, – невинно ответил Тео.  
– Но я могу уйти, – настаивала девушка.  
– Можешь, – согласился Тео. – Но не хочешь.   
– Не хочу. Мне кажется, здесь и сейчас я – снова я. Не Джейн Лэнгтон, а я.   
– А я чувствую себя глупым подростком на первом свидании, – фыркнул Тео. – Ты только посмотри, мы стоим посреди Центрального парка.  
Лия рассмеялась и, зачерпнув немного снега, швырнула его в мужчину. Тео смешно открыл рот, охнув, когда холод пробрался к нему за шиворот.   
– Ты играешь с огнем, – предупредил он, набирая полные руки снега.   
– Нет, – Лия, не переставая смеяться, замотала головой, отступая назад. – Ты не сделаешь этого.  
Вместо ответа Тео подхватил Лию, и вместе с ней завалился в огромный сугроб. Лия попыталась подняться, но мужчина держал крепко. Все ее попытки привели только к тому, что Тео оказался полностью обсыпан снегом. Лия замерла и снова громко рассмеялась, откинувшись на спину.   
– Я уже говорил про подростков? – вытирая лицо, спросил Тео.  
– Да, – кивнула Лия, вглядываясь в темное небо.   
– Все в порядке, – Тео кивнул каким-то прохожим, которые вероятно решили, что у них возникли проблемы.   
– Здесь совсем нет звезд, – разочарованно протянула Лия, не сводя глаз с неба.   
– Мы поедем на север, – предложил музыкант, – остановимся где-нибудь посреди поля, и всю ночь будем смотреть на звезды.  
– Да, – решила Лия.– Да, мне нравится. Если, конечно, мы не заболеем менингитом после сегодняшнего, – девушка отряхнула снег со своего пальто. – Нам нужно в тепло.   
Тео молниеносно поднялся и протянул Лии руку.   
– Только мы входим через черный вход, – предупредил он по пути к машине. – Фанаты как-то прознали мой адрес и теперь периодически дежурят у дверей.   
В квартире Тео было тепло и пахло корицей. Лия хотела спросить, почему именно так, но потом передумала. Ей не хотелось знать все сразу. Ей нравилось узнавать этого мужчину по капле, растягивая знакомство как можно дольше. Они узнавали друг друга каждую минуту, хотя было чувство, что знакомы не меньше сотни лет. И это было главным – Тео узнавал Лию Тодд, а не слепо шел за Джейн Лэнгтон.   
– Здесь довольно мило, – сказала Лия, проходя в квартиру-студию.   
– Я здесь бываю довольно часто, но в основном живу за городом, – Тео протянул Лие сухой свитер, кивая на ее промокшее платье.   
Лия благодарно приняла его.  
– Ванная прямо и налево, – словно прочитав ее мысли, сказал музыкант.   
Через десять минут они сидели на огромной кровати Тео, повернувшись к окну, открывающему вид на ночной Лондон. Лия грела ладони о фарфоровые бока чашки, а Тео гонял по стакану виски кубики льда.   
– Это довольно странно, – тихо сказала Лия, – сидеть в квартире парня, с которым знакомы в общей сложности несколько часов, да еще участником группы, у которой недавно брали интервью.   
– Неисповедимы пути, – философски изрек Тео.  
– Так, а что ты загадал под первой звездой?   
Тео молчал несколько минут, и Лия уже не надеялась получить ответ, когда он заговорил.  
– Новые ботинки.  
– Серьезно? Ты загадал новые ботинки?   
– Я могу купить их когда угодно, но мне нравится верить в чудо. Кто знает, может однажды они свалятся на меня с неба. Как раз моего размера.  
– Я хочу, чтобы у нас была красная машина.   
– Это пошло, – скривился Тео. Он оставил виски на пол и растянулся на кровати позади Лии, устроив ладонь у нее на спине.  
– Но это так в стиле историй с побегами, – Лия тоже отставила свой чай, к которому так и не притронулась, и легла рядом с Тео.  
Они лежали лицом к лицу. Ладонь Тео лежала прямо на солнечном сплетении Лии, и девушке казалось, что она чувствует исходящее от нее тепло. Лия не знала, сколько они так пролежали, минуту или час, прежде чем Тео поднялся на локте и накрыл ее губы своими. Лия обвила его шею руками, притягивая ближе. Широкие ладони Тео отглаживали ее бока, пока он сминал ее губы, кусал и тут же зализывал это место. Лия подняла руки вверх, позволяя ему снять с нее собственный свитер. Губы Тео спустились ниже по шее девушки, оставляя мокрые следы: по ключицам, ниже, по груди, до впадинки пупка. Лия судорожно вздохнула, чувствуя по всему телу мелкую дрожь. Воздух холодил оставленные на ее коже метки, а горячие губы Тео посылали локальные взрывы в каждую клетку тела, которой касались. Лия закусила губу. Тео вдруг оторвался от изучения ее тазовых косточек. Его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с ее.  
– Не молчи, – прошептал он, царапая кожу проступающей щетиной.   
Его ладонь прошлась по внутренней стороне бедра Лии вниз-вверх, поднялась на живот и опустилась ниже. Лия тихо застонала, а Тео довольно улыбнулся. Лия совершенно потерялась в своих чувствах и мыслях – были только губы Тео, его руки, его голос, нашептывающий ей что-то о звездах и красном кадиллаке. Лия не заметила, как на Тео не осталось одежды, под пальцами горела мягкая кожа, внизу живота тянуло, а воздух в комнате стал густым и липким. Тео хрипло дышал, все еще оттягивая основной момент, словно ждал чего-то особенного. Лия царапала его спину короткими ногтями, попеременно прося то прощения, то большего. А он продолжал свою невообразимую пытку губами и руками. И когда Лии стало казаться, что она просто умрет от этого, все тело пронзило яркой вспышкой сладкой боли, и ей показалось, что она увидела звезды на темном лондонском небе.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [3] – Отсылка к песне «Live Like Horses» группы Hurts (Elton John cover)


	4. Chapter 4

## Часть 4

Лия проснулась от холода. Девушка открыла глаза и повернулась – Тео в постели не было.   
– Как оригинально, – поморщилась она. – Еще бы записку оставил.   
Девушка упала обратно на подушки и подтянула тонкую простынь до подбородка. Сзади раздались тихие шаги, и Лия невольно заулыбалась.  
– Ты разговариваешь сама с собой? – Тео снова улегся на свое место.  
– Я говорила, что ты – подлец, который воспользовался девушкой и бросил ее. Я надеялась, что так и есть.  
– Ты задеваешь мои чувства, – Тео обхватил девушку поперек талии, прижимая к себе.   
– Который час? – вместо ответа спросила Лия.  
– Время для сна, – зевая, ответил Тео.   
– Эй, я серьезно, – Лия спихнула с себя его руки и потянулась за часами, стоящими на прикроватной тумбе. – Четыре ноль пять? Твою мать!   
Девушка резко подскочила и стала собирать разбросанную по полу одежду.   
– И кто после этого подлец? – пробурчал в подушку Тео. – Заметь, это бы бросаешь меня.   
– По крайней мере, я точно тебе перезвоню, – на ходу застегивая платье, Лия выбежала из ванной.   
– Не разбивай мне сердце, – все еще не открывая глаза, сказал Тео, – позвони. Иначе я сброшусь с Тауэра.   
– И так бесславно окончит свою жизнь великий Теодор Хатчкрафт. Все, я побежала, – Лия наклонилась и поцеловала мужчину в щеку.   
– Закрой дверь! – крикнул ей вдогонку тот.  
Лия вылетела из квартиры, на ходу пытаясь привести себя в порядок. Телефон, оставленный в кармане пальто, показывал двадцать восемь пропущенных от Джейдена и пять от Лии-Джейн.   
– Черт, – Лия выскочила на улицу, махая таксистам и придумывая наиболее правдоподобную отговорку для Джейдена.   
Но двадцать восемь пропущенных объяснить было сложно, поэтому оставалось надеяться, что к ее возвращению домой Джей будет спать, и у нее будет время до вечера, чтобы все обдумать. Уже сидя в такси, Лия осознала весь масштаб катастрофы, которая случилась. И у нее не было ни одной идеи, что теперь делать. За своими тяжелыми мыслями Лия не заметила, как такси остановилось.   
– Приехали, – сказал водитель.  
Лия протянула ему деньги и выбралась из машины. Вид дома Лэнгтон-Нэш заставил все внутри девушки сжаться. Она казалась себе настолько грязной и отвратительной, что не имела право даже показываться на пороге. Переборов себя, девушка повернула ключ и вошла. В доме было тихо, и Лия обрадовалась, что ее надежды оправдались. Она стянула сапоги и на цыпочках прошла вперед.  
– Доброе утро, – в дверях гостиной показался Джейден.   
Лия замерла. Джейден выглядел, мягко выражаясь, плохо: одежда была помята, темные круги под глазами и совершенно безнадежный и пустой взгляд – от прежнего Джейдена не осталось ничего.   
– Привет, – тихо сказала девушка.  
Джейден несколько минут внимательно на нее смотрел, а потом тихо сказал:   
– У тебя платье задом наперед надето, – и он развернулся, скрываясь в гостиной.   
Лия осторожно вошла следом. Джейден сел на диван. Порши тут же забралась следом и устроила голову на бедре хозяина. Мужчина взял с кофейного столика ополовиненную бутылку виски и щедро плеснул в свой стакан. Лия присела в кресло напротив него. Порши мгновенно подняла голову, внимательно изучая девушку. Решив, что та недостойна ее внимания, она снова улеглась обратно.   
– Сандер не мог уснуть до полуночи, – сказал Джей, не глядя на Лию, – Потому что мама, – он сделал упор на этом слове, – читает ему в четверг про гномов. Потому что каждый долбанный четверг, – голос Джейдена стал чуть громче, но потом, видимо, вспомнив, что дети спали, мужчина взял себя в руки, – мама читает ему про гномов.  
– Прости, – все, что смогла сказать Лия.   
Джейден горько усмехнулся и залпом допил содержимое своего стакана. С громким стуком он поставил его на стол и поднялся с дивана.   
– Поговорим потом. Идем, Порши, прогуляемся.   
Собака с готовностью спрыгнула с дивана и зашагала за Джейденом, по пути бросив тоскливый взгляд на Лию, словно извинялась, что приняла сторону хозяина. Лия поднялась на второй этаж и тихо открыла дверь в комнату Сандера. Мальчик спал, укутавшись в одеяло, словно в кокон. Осторожно, чтобы не разбудить, девушка подошла к кровати – под подушкой мальчика лежала книга с нарисованными на обложке гномами. Лия опустилась на колени рядом с кроватью и устроила голову на сложенных на матрасе руках.   
– Прости, – почти неслышно сказала девушка. – Я подвела тебе. Подвела Алекса и Джея. Подвела Джейн. Но я все исправлю. Я обещаю. Я буду любить вас, как она. Я больше не подведу тебя, – девушка поднялась, невесомо поцеловала мальчика в лоб и вышла из комнаты, осторожно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Она зашла в комнату Алекса. Тот спал, широко раскинувшись на кровати. Лия поправила сползшее на пол одеяло и мягко коснулась теплой щечки мальчика.  
– Теперь все будет хорошо, – пообещала она.   
Она провела в ванной, казалось, вечность, смывая со своего тела следы Тео. Горячие струи били по телу. Лия подняла к глазам запястье, на котором черной ручкой было выведено «d.f.y.», и провела по надписи рукой, смазывая.   
Полностью собравшись для нового рабочего дня, Лия разбудила детей и отправилась на кухню. За завтраком они с Джейденом не разговаривали. Даже дети, обычно не желающие спокойно сидеть, тихо и послушно все съели и без лишних слов уселись в машину. Всю дорогу до детского сада Алекс и Сандер демонстративно смотрели в окно или тихо переговаривались, не желая, чтобы Лия слышала их.  
– Вы злитесь на меня, – девушка бросила взгляд в зеркало заднего вида – мальчики насупились, но промолчали. – Все правильно. Я заслужила.   
– Ты больше не любишь нас? – вдруг спросил Алекс.   
Лия почувствовала, как к горлу подкатил комок. Девушка глубоко вздохнула, сдерживая эмоции.  
– Конечно, я вас люблю, – ее голос дрогнул. – Как я могу вас не любить?   
Лия свернула к садику и остановилась. Она заглушила мотор и вышла из машины, открывая пассажирскую дверь. Алекс и Сандер выпрыгнули из машины. Лия присела рядом с детьми, взяв их руки в свои.  
– Всегда, слышите, – по щеке девушки скатилась слеза, – я всегда буду вас любить. Вы – мои мальчики, и мне так жаль, что я вчера не пришла домой, что не прочитала вам про гномов, – Лия вытерла намокшие щеки. – Я больше никогда, никогда вас не оставлю, – она прижала к губам маленькие ладошки в забавных рукавичках.   
Первым оттаял Сандер. Он обхватил Лию за шею и крепко прижался к девушке. Следом за ним то же самое сделал Алекс.  
– Мы можем почитать про гномов в другой день, – сказал Сандер.   
– Конечно, – закивала Лия, вглядываясь в лица детей. – Почитаем. Обязательно. А теперь, – девушка вздохнула, растирая по лицу слезы. – Бегом к мисс Хэмиш. Вы ведь не хотите опоздать.   
Лия смотрела вслед мальчишкам, забежавшим вместе с остальными детьми в двери сада, и понимала, как бы она не хотела все изменить, это теперь была ее жизнь. И она должна была сделать все, чтобы не разочаровать Джейн Лэнгтон. Все, чтобы два маленьких человечка никогда не думали, что мама их разлюбила.   
Если бы Лия составляла свой личный паршивометр, то он бы состоял из описания последней недели ее жизни. И по этого самому паршивометру сегодняшний ее день мог получить гран-при. За этими тяжелыми мыслями девушка добралась до работы. Она понимала, что должна сделать: покончить со всем, пока не стало слишком поздно, поговорить с Джейденом и прочитать Сандеру и Алексу долбанную книгу о долбанных гномах. Девушка так глубоко занырнула в омут своих мыслей, что, проходя мимо стола помощника в офисе, не сразу заметила, что тот пустует. Лия уже положила ладонь на ручку двери, когда до ее мозга дошла запоздалая информация. Девушка медленно повернулась – Джейн-Лия лежала на кожаном диване приемной, отвернувшись спиной.   
– Эй, – Лия осторожно коснулась плеча девушки. Та вздрогнула и резко поднялась.  
– Мисс Лэнгтон, – Джейн сонно потерла глаза. – Простите.   
– Ты что?...Ты ночевала здесь? – глядя на помятую вчерашнюю одежду девушки, спросила Лия.  
– Я…а, да. У меня в квартире ремонт. Там…трубу прорвало, – Джейн махнула рукой, поднимаясь.   
– Трубы меняли в прошлом месяце, их не могло прорвать. Там новая изоляция.  
– Что? – Джейн пораженно уставилась на Лию.  
– То есть, – Лия поняла, что сболтнула лишнего. – Ты спала здесь?   
– Это не преступление, – вскинулась Джейн.  
– Почему? В смысле, почему ты не позвонила Куин или не…  
– Почему вас так волнует моя жизнь вообще? – Джейн уселась в свое кресло. – Это не ваше дело, где я была и что делала! – Джейн демонстративно бросила на стол папку с документами. – А сейчас, если вы не возражаете, у меня работа.   
– Ладно, – кивнула Лия, понимая, что начальник не должен прощать подчиненным столь откровенно хамского поведения. Но это было сейчас совсем не то, о чем Лие нужно было думать.  
Девушка вошла в свой кабинет, открыла дверцу шкафа с документами, набрала на циферблате сейфа код (Джейн закодировала его датой рождения мальчиков) и достала оттуда телефон. «Позвони мне» горело в списке контактов, Лия нажала «вызов» и затаила дыхание.   
Тео ответил не сразу. После шестого гудка девушка малодушно обрадовалась отсрочке страшного момента и собиралась отключиться, когда в трубке раздалось хриплое «Да».  
– Нам нужно поговорить, – выпалила Лия, не давая себе шанса передумать.   
– Ты знаешь адрес.   
Лия кивнула, но потом поняла, что Тео ее не видит, и сказала «Да» прежде, чем услышала короткие гудки.   
– Я скоро вернусь, – сказала Лия, выходя из кабинета.   
Джейн подняла на нее любопытный взгляд.   
– Рабочий день только начался.   
– Я в курсе. Я буду через час, перенеси заседание.   
Джейн лишь равнодушно пожала плечами, и Лия покинула офис. Всю дорогу до дома Тео девушка мысленно прокручивала в голове слова, которые можно было бы сказать. Но ни одно не подходило. Ни одним она не могла объяснить все, что происходило в ее жизни. А когда дверь квартиры открылась, являя ее виду мужчину, с которым она была знакома, в общей сложности, день, в голове стало пусто.   
– Привет, – сказал Тео, пропуская Лию в квартиру. На нем были только потертые синие джинсы, мокрые волосы были зачесаны назад, но одна прядь выбилась из общей массы и падала на левую бровь, и Лия не видела ничего прекраснее в своей жизни, чем это.  
– Привет, – ответила девушка. – Не думала, что застану тебя дома.  
– Я не думал, что останусь. Но ты позвонила, и я решил. Кажется, мы не с того начали. – Тео наклонился к Лие, намереваясь поцеловать, но девушка уперлась ладонями ему в грудь.   
– Нам нужно поговорить.  
– Мы разговариваем, – левая бровь Тео многозначительно выгнулась.  
Лия опустила глаза на свои ладони, которые все еще прижимались к гладкой коже мужчины. Под пальцами правой виднелась черная надпись на русском, как ей объяснил музыкант, обозначающая счастье.   
«Какая ирония судьбы» – подумала девушка, прежде чем убрать руки.   
– Ничего не выйдет, – голос Лии был тихим и бесцветным.  
– Извини? – Тео прищурился и отступил на шаг назад.   
Лия выдохнула, понимая, что не может сказать. Просто не может. Тео подхватил с кухонного стола чашку с остатками кофе и задумчиво покрутил ее в руках.  
– Подожди, – вдруг заулыбался он. – Ты что, ты меня бросаешь?   
– Да, – просто ответила Лия.  
Тео вдруг громко рассмеялся, откинув голову назад.   
– Это смешно? – нахмурилась Лия.  
– Да, – признался Тео, вытирая выступившие от смеха слезы тыльной стороной ладони. – Меня еще никогда не бросали. И это забавно потому, что в этот раз я почему-то верил во «вместе и навсегда».  
Взгляд мужчины вмиг стал серьезным.  
– Скажи, что ты пошутила.  
– Я говорила тебе, я не могу.   
– Почему?   
– Потому что… у меня есть муж и двое детей.  
Тео беззвучно усмехнулся. Он прошелся по комнате, словно обдумывая слова Лии, и остановился у окна.  
– Ты мне лгала?   
– Я просто не говорила всего. И ты не спрашивал.   
– Разве дети – это не та информация, которую выдают в первую минуту знакомства? Или хотя бы, когда ложатся в постель.  
Лия молчала. Она не хотела больше говорить, слушать, не хотела чувствовать холодный взгляд, не хотела быть здесь, не хотела больше ничего. Ночью ей казалось, она обрела что-то важное, но сейчас своими же руками закапывала это в могилу.  
– Это бы что-то изменило? – наконец спросила девушка. – Твои красивые слова про свободу и звезды, и дорогу в никуда?   
– Да, – просто ответил Тео. – Ты бы никогда их не услышала.   
– Значит, ты тоже лгал, – Лия прямо посмотрела на мужчину. – Боже, – рассмеялась девушка, – да я ведь была просто еще одной из твоих девиц для развлечения. А я, дура, повелась – кабриолет, звезды, Бони и Клайд. Боже, как глупо…  
Лия замолчала, ощущая, как ее начинает быть крупная дрожь. Тео отошел от окна и медленно приблизился к девушке, глядя ей прямо в глаза. Лие показалось, что в ее тело разом вонзили тысячи кинжалов, а легкие сдавили огромной ледяной рукой.   
– Если ты хотела услышать именно это, – спокойно сказал Тео, – тебе ни к чему было приходить.  
Лия гордо вздернула подбородок и кивнула. Тео развернулся и со всего размаху запустил чашку с остатками кофе в противоположную стену. От неожиданности Лия вскрикнула. Чашка разлетелась дождем осколков, а по белым обоям расползлось большое коричневое пятно. Девушка перевела взгляд на музыканта – тот, не отрываясь, смотрел на испорченную стену.   
– Бони и Клайд – только красивая сказка, – сказал он. – Они просто грабили, трахались и снимали это на камеру. Это, и правда, было бы глупо. – Тео снова перевел взгляд на Лию. – Пришли мне копию журнала, Джейн Остин.  
Он развернулся и зашагал в сторону ванной. Лия простояла еще несколько минут, глядя на кофейное пятно на обоях, а после тихо покинула квартиру, прикрыв за собой дверь. Оказавшись в машине, девушка уронила голову на сложенные на руле руки и заплакала.   
Она вернулась в офис только после обеда, на щеках засохли черные разводы растекшейся туши, волосы растрепались, а на колготках от колена вниз поползла стрелка. Лия уселась за стол помощника главного редактора и закрыла глаза.  
– Мисс Лэнгтон? – раздался взволнованный голос Джейн.   
Лия открыла глаза.  
– Почему вы здесь?   
– Я на своем месте, – тихо ответила Лия, глядя на искусственную елку, украшенную двадцатью пятью шариками. – Я не хочу больше быть Джейн Лэнгтон, – слезы снова покатились по щекам девушки. Я все испортила…  
– Эй, ну что вы, – Джейн мягко коснулась ее плеча. – Все хорошо. У всех бывают трудные времена.   
Лия не ответила, продолжая невидящим взглядом смотреть на гребанную елку.   
– Эй, – Джейн присела на край стола, разворачивая Лию к себе лицом. – Все образуется. Чтобы не случилось, все наладится.   
– Нет, – покачала головой Лия, утыкаясь лбом в плечо девушки. – Ничего не наладится, и я ничего не смогу исправить.   
– Тише-тише, – Джейн несмело коснулась волос Лии. – Мне вот иногда кажется, что я живу в каком-то странном сне. Что это не я. Не настоящая я.   
Лия слушала мягкий голос Джейн, тихо всхлипывая.   
– Знаете, у меня такое чувство, – продолжала Джейн, – что я потеряла что-то важное. И вокруг только пустота. Я даже дома перестала ночевать потому, что мне кажется, что это не мой дом. И мне снятся какие-то люди, дети. Но я не знаю, кто они, но когда просыпаюсь, мне хочется найти их и обнять.   
Лия зажмурилась и закусила щеку изнутри, чтобы не закричать. Это было слишком.   
– Прости, – едва слышно прошептала она. – Это все я виновата. Я не хочу быть больше Джейн Лэнгтон. Я не хочу быть больше Джейн. Не хочу-не хочу-не хочу…


	5. Chapter 5

## Эпилог

Лия стояла посреди пустой сцены. Одинокий луч прожектора разрезал мрак, выхватывая из темноты микрофонную стойку. Лия сделала шаг, второй, третий, пока не ощутила под пальцами холодный металл.   
– Красный кабриолет, – раздался голос за ее спиной.  
Девушка обернулась, но никого не увидела.   
– Остановимся посреди поля и будем смотреть на звезды – снова голос из ниоткуда.  
Лия вертела головой по сторонам, но не могла ничего разглядеть во мраке. Вдруг чья-то ладонь накрыла ее собственную. Лия подняла глаза – перед ней, облаченный во все черное, стоял Тео. Мужчина чуть улыбнулся и приложил палец к губам.   
– Давай сбежим?  
Лия открыла глаза и резко села на кровати. Ее взгляд наткнулся на гладильную доску, которую она вечно забывала убрать в кладовку. Девушка медленно повернула голову – на прикроватной тумбочке стоял серый будильник. Она пошарила рукой по кровати – соседняя сторона пустовала.   
– Господи, – Лия упала обратно на подушки и громко и счастливо рассмеялась. – Это был сон, – сказала она сама себе. – Это был простой сон.   
Девушка потерла ладонью лицо и уронила руку обратно на кровать. Но через секунду девушка снова подскочила, разглядывая на своем запястье три еле различимые буквы «d.f.y».  
– Не может быть, – прошептала Лия.

***

Лия стояла возле барной стойки и грела в руках стакан с виски.   
– Счастливого рождества! – раздалось за ее спиной.   
Девушка улыбнулась, узнавая этот голос. Она медленно повернулась – вальяжно облокотившись о столешницу, Тео Хатчкрафт разговаривал с барменом.   
– Повторите, – попросила Лия, опуская на стойку свой стакан, который до этого лихо опустошила.   
Бармен кивнул, а Тео перевел на нее заинтересованный взгляд.   
– Мисс Тодд, – узнал он.   
– Мистер Хатчкрафт.  
– Тео, – поправил он.  
– Лия.   
– Так что же, Лия, – Тео взял в руку свой напиток, – с Рождеством?  
– С Рождеством, – Лия подняла вверх свой.   
– У меня странное чувство, что я видел тебя где-то. Не считая вчерашнего интервью, – сказал Тео.  
– Это самый бездарный подкат в мире, – засмеялась Лия.  
– Да, это, и правда, было ужасно, – согласился музыкант.   
– А знаешь, – Лия сделала небольшой глоток виски и наклонилась к Тео. – Давай сбежим отсюда? 

***

– Ты уверена? – в который раз спросила Джейн.  
– Абсолютно, – кивнула Лия. – Это все, – она обвела руками стены редакции, – это здорово, но это не мое.   
– И куда ты теперь?   
– Не знаю, – призналась девушка. – Поедем на север, остановимся где-нибудь среди поля, и просто будем смотреть на звезды.   
– Боже. Лия Тодд, – Джейн широко заулыбалась. – У тебя наконец-то кто-то появился! Я боялась, что ты всю жизнь будешь томно вздыхать о Джейдене.  
Лия подавилась воздухом.   
– Да брось, – отмахнулась Джейн. – Я всегда знала, что ты в него влюблена.   
– И не ревновала? – Лия больше не работала помощницей, можно было отставить официоз.   
– Нет, – покачала головой Джейн. – Я прекрасно все понимала. Я сама бегала за ним со старшей школы. А потом эта стерва Милкович, – Джейн махнула рукой, – не важно. Это дела давно минувших дней. Что ж, – Лэнгтон поднялась со своего места и протянула Лие ладонь. – Я надеюсь, у тебя все будет хорошо. Не знаю, смогу ли я найти такого же толкового помощника. Но в любом случае я желаю тебе удачи. И приезжай в гости.   
– Конечно, – улыбнулась Лия, пожимая руку Джейн. – Держись здесь без меня. И мои поздравления тебе и Джейдену.  
– О чем ты…? – брови Джейн поползли вверх. – Когда он успел тебе рассказать?  
– Он не говорил. Я просто наблюдательная. Надеюсь, это будет девочка.   
– Я тоже, – Джейн прижала ладонь к своему животу и улыбнулась. 

***

Лия забросила сумку на заднее сиденье и закрыла дверь. Она последний раз обернулась на свой дом – высокий из серого кирпича.   
– Ты готова? – раздался голос за ее спиной.  
– Да, – Лия нырнула в салон красного «мустанга» и захлопнула дверь.   
Тео чуть спустил с носа круглые черные очки.  
– Какое направление?   
– На север, – ответила Лия, удобнее устраиваясь на сиденье. – Музыку выбираю я.  
Тео пожал плечами и повернул ключ зажигания. Лия нажала кнопку, и дисковод «втянул» в себя пластинку. Через мгновение по салону машины разлилась первые аккорды «Rule The World» Take That.   
Тео, не отрывая взгляд от дороги, нашел руку Лии и переплел ее пальцы со своими. Девушка закрыла глаза, откинув голову на спинку сиденья, и улыбнулась. Все было так, как должно. Она, наконец, чувствовала себя на своем месте.


End file.
